Pelea entre bandas!
by Sora Daichi
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki, es una chica común y corriente, con las mejores notas de la escuela y una modelo a seguir, y ademas tiene como padre el mejor policía de todo Tokio... pero, que pasa cuando misaki es una delincuente? esta metida en una banda de ladrones? y que pasa si su amigo de infancia, es uno de ellos?
1. Chapter 1: encuentro

**Mi nuevo fic! XD bueno, supongo que lo dice el resumen sobre lo que se va a tratar. emm, solo espero que les guste! (y que tambien comenten! :D)**

**Advertencias!: -TakuXMisa! y levemente (muuuuuy leve) yukimuraXkanou (no se preocupen los que no les guste esta relacion, habra muuuy poco yaoi, y a los que les gusta el yaoi... algo hare :D)**

** -este fic es clasificacion T (solo para mayores de 13 años! ^.^)**

** -contiene accion, romance y un poco (muuy poco) de violencia.**

**espero que disfruten este fic, tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo! gracias por leer! :3**

* * *

-padre, voy a salir por la noche… -dijo Misaki con una gota de sudor por la frente.

-a dónde vas Misaki? -pregunto Sakuya curiosamente.

-Sakura y Shizuko me invitaron a quedarme a en su casa para estudiar matemática.

-ah, entiendo, entonces diviértete! Y si te pasa algo, no dudes en llamarme, yo soy la policia y no tengo miedo de arrestar a alguien que te hizo daño.

-no te preocupes padre, yo se aikido y puedo defenderme sola. -dijo misaki confiada.

-entonces, cuidate misaki!

-buenas noches, padre!

Misaki salio de su casa sonriendo como un angelito. Despues de alejarse de su casa un poco, solto su cabello y se puso su capucha, odia comportarse como una chica dulce. Siempre se tiene que comportar asi con su padre, o si no, no podrá guardar aquel secreto. Se dirigio a una especie de casa abandonada que estaba oculta en un lugar que nadie nunca podria encontrarla. Abrio la puerta y se encontro con su equipo.

-perdon por llegar tarde, sakura, tienes listos los planos del banco? -pregunto misaki dejando su mochila encima de la mesa.

-si. -respondio Sakura firmemente.

-yukimura, estan listas las armas?

-si, ya fui a robarlas a la estación de policia.

-shizuko, comprobaste que ninguna otra banda robara en el banco?

-examine los planes de las otras bandas, y se van a lugares menos peligrosos que el banco.

-muy bien, chicos! Ya esta claro lo que hay que hacer, cada uno de nosotros tendra un audifono que conectara a la señal de la computadora de shizuko, y en su bolsillo una moneda de distracción, entienden?

-si kaichou! -dijeron todos.

-bien. Entrare por el techo, cuando les de la señal, entraran despues que yo. Como el banco tiene las luces apagadas, y no podemos llevar linternas ya que seria una atracción a los guardias, tendremos que forzar nuestra vista y aprenderse de memoria el mapa del banco.

-yo ya lo memorice.

-yo igual.

-muy bien, saldremos en 20 minutos con dirección hacia el banco de Tokio, prepárense, esta es la primera vez que robamos un banco.

-si!

En Tokio, habia una pelea entre todas las bandas, todos los meses, todos las bandas salían a robar, y la banda que roba mas dinero, tiene la oportunidad de hacer cualquier cosa de algún miembro de alguna banda, por un mes.

-listos? -dijo misaki poniéndose su capucha y mochila.

-mas que nunca. -dijo sakura sonriendo malvadamente.

-yosh! Vamos!

Misaki, sakura y yukimura, salieron en unos de los autos (robados) más normales para que no sospecharan los policias. Cuando llegaron, subieron al techo por una cuerda firme. Abrieron una puerta secreta que estaba en el techo, amarraron a misaki con una cuerda, y empezaron a bajar a misaki hacia el banco. Misaki miro para todos lados, y dio una señal para que bajen. Cuando bajaron, se escondieron, y empezaron a buscar la habitación con todo el dinero. La habitación estaba escondida detrás de un gran estante, pero delante de ese estante habian guardias vigilando.

-que hacemos kaichou? -murmuro yukimura.

-…sakura, ve a distraerlos.

-si.

Sakura tomo una moneda de su bolsillo, y la deslizo por el suelo. Un guardia, de cuatro, fue hacia la moneda.

-kaichou, quedan tres guardias.

-tenemos que hacer algo que llame la atención para asi sacar a los tres guardias al mismo tiempo… pero no se como.

-podria asomar un pie para que se dirijan a un lugar…

-eso es muy arriesgado…

De repente, algo a los guardias los alarma, un sonido de una silla que se mueve. Los tres guardias fueron hacia el lugar donde provenia. Misaki aprovecho el momento, saco un libro del estante y se abrio la puerta secreta. Sakura, yukimura y misaki entraron, era un tunel muy oscuro, pero igualmente entraron.

-sakura, como pudiste mover la silla? -dijo misaki corriendo.

-yo no la movi.

-tu no la moviste!? –grito misaki impresionada.

-yo pensaba que habias sido tu.

-nosotros no hicimos nada!

-chicos –dijo shizuko desde el audífono. -hay personas que los siguen por atrás!

-QUE!?

-corran mas rapido! Son rapidos esos tipos.

Misaki vio una orilla para esconderse.

-siganme!

Todos se escondieron detrás de una mesa.

-estoy seguro que vi a unos chicos correr hacia aca. –dijo uno de los guardias.

-pudo haber sido tu imaginación…

-pero estaba abierto el estante…

-tal vez se cayo justo ese libro. –dijo el policía caminando de nuevo hacia la salida.

Misaki espero que se fueran de ese lugar los guardias, despues salieron del lugar y fueron hacia la habitación con todo el dinero.

-tiene codigo…

-tal vez… shizuko, tienes el codigo?

-si, es 8495274.

-gracias.

Antes de abrir la puerta, shizuko hablo desesperadamente.

-misaki! Hay personas que se acercan!

-q-que!?

-corre! Al parecer vienen los guardias

Todos corrieron. De repente, misaki ve que los encontraron, pero no eran los guardias.

-vaya, al parecer nos encontramos con otra banda… -dijo un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos de color verde esmeralda.

-quienes son ustedes?!

-no me digas que tu estas robando el banco?

-y que?!

El chico rubio se empezó a reir. -de verdad?

-algún problema?

-usui, -dijo por un microfono oculto en la oreja de usui. -no rias tan alto o te escucharan.

-usui, -dijo el chico que estaba al lado de usui -hay que buscar el dinero rapido antes de que vengan los guardias!

-es cierto, si llegan nos pueden atrapar! –dijo sakura.

-esta bien, esta bien, entonces nos unimos a su "robo", pero si hacemos esto juntos, nos tendran que dar la mitad del dinero. –dijo usui.

-rechazado, no quiero hacer esto con un idiota. Ademas, ya tengo todo completamente calculado. –dijo misaki confiada.

-tan calculado que dejas la cuerda colgando en el techo?

-oh no… se me olvido… -dijo sakura.

-por lo menos esos guardias son unos idiotas y no se daran cuenta.-

-tienes suerte de que sean idiotas.

-si, si… -dijo misaki presionando los botones para abrir la puerta.

-misaki, desactivaste el sonido antes de abr… -dijo sakura mientras le interrumpe un sonido.

De repente, la puerta empieza con una alerta roja, que resuena en todo el banco. Misaki entro rapidamente y saco todo el dinero que pudo encontrar, junto a yukimura y sakura. Salieron rapidamente con direccion hacia la salida. Cuando estaban saliendo por el techo, misaki tuvo que esperar hasta el final para subir en la cuerda, pero cuando estaba a punto de subir, llegan los guardias. No podia subir tan rapido, a si que tuvo que correr hacia cualquier lugar para esconderse. Cuando corria, alguien la agarro del brazo desde una puerta.

-tu de nuevo!?

-shh, no hables tan alto…

-donde se fue tu otro amigo? –dijo misaki.

-por alli. –dijo apuntando hacia a un agujero. –vi que te estaban a punto de atrapar, a si que te ayude.

-gracias… pero ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí. –dijo misaki deslizándose por el agujero.

-cuidado que es pequeño el lugar. –dijo usui burlonamente.

-callate!

-entonces, como te llamas?

-ayuzawa misaki, y tu?

-veo que esta aquí la hija del policia mas importante de todo Tokio… me llamo usui takumi.

-hay algun problema que mi padre sea policia?

-eso es muy arriesgado de tu parte, puede que algun dia te descubra.

-no lo hara, el sabe que soy una chica muy dulce con las mejores notas de la escuela.

-y de verdad tienes las mejores notas?

-si, como a veces o tengo nada que hacer me pongo a estudiar…

-cuantos años tienes?

-porque preguntas tanto de mi?

-pensaba que teniamos confianza los delincuentes…

-tengo 17.

-tan joven? Bueno, yo igual tengo 17.

-entonces, porque te reiste de mi?

-porque era divertido!

Misaki miro enojada a usui. -podrias dejar de hablar?

-ehhh, porque?

-hablas mucho, y si nos descubren, iremos directamente a la carcel.

-no te preocupes, he robado 7 veces el banco de Tokio y nunca me han atrapado.

-7!? –grito misaki.

-shhh, no grites misa-chan, o si no nos descubriran.

-es que… esta es mi primera vez robando un banco…

-eres principiante?

-he robado en otros lugares, tampoco es mi primera vez robando… ahora es mi turno de preguntar, nunca he visto a un delincuente rubio de ojos verdes…

-soy muy lindo que te enamoraste de mi?

-q-que estas diciendo! Yo nunca me enamoraria! -dijo misaki sonrojada.

-yo igualmente me pregunto porque una chica tan linda y delicada esta robando un banco?

-porque justamente odio ser linda y delicada.

-de verdad? parece que fueras una chica linda y tierna.

A Misaki le salio un aura negra alrededor suyo. -puedes callarte!? Odio que me digan eso!

-ok, lo siento.

-te odio.

-te recuerdo que fui yo quien te salvo de que te atraparan.

-no me importa! Solo eres una molestia!

-ok…

Misaki abrio una puerta que conectaba con el techo, agarro su mochila para correr hacia la cabaña donde se juntan todas las bandas.

-bueno, fue un gusto conocerte ayuzawa misaki.

-para mi fue un mal dia haberte conocido.

-veo que eres muy directa, ayuzawa. –dijo usui sonriendo.

-si, y que?!

Usui se acerco y le dio una palmada suave en la cabeza -espero que nos encontraremos algun dia.

-ojala que nunca! –dijo misaki saltando desde séptimo piso.

-a si que ayuzawa misaki… pense que pudiste haberme reconocido… -dijo usui mirando hacia al cielo lleno de estrellas.

* * *

**entonces, que les parecio? que creen que usui sera da misaki? porque misaki es una delincuente si su padre es el mejor policia de todo Tokio? que es lo que pasara despues?! todo se sabra en el proximo capitulo! ^.**

**no se preocupen! el proximo capitulo será más largo!**

**kati!**


	2. Chapter 2: un equipo!

**holaa! y aqui estoy con el nuevo capitulo de Pelea entre bandas! obtuve muy buenos comentarios, asi que aqui esta el capitulo! :3 espero que lo disfruten! y comenten! XD**

**kati-chan**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: "un equipo!"**

-$898.000.000, exactamente…- dijo sakura.

-es lo que robamos en tan solo un mes.-

-es el monto mas bajo que hemos robado… si no fuera por ese estupido llamado usui!- dijo misaki molesta.

-bueno, por lo menos no fuimos los perdedores.- dijo shizuko.

-por cierto misaki! Como fue que escapaste del banco? Te ayudo ese idiota del que tanto hablas?- dijo sakura.

-maldita sea! Odio pensar que "él" me tuvo que ayudar a escapar!-

-misaki, agradece que no te dejo en el banco, por que si te hubieran atrapado, te habrian encarcelado, y tu padre no seria el que siempre ves.-

-o tal vez cuando te vio tuvo sentimientos por ti!- dijo sakura con corazones en sus ojos.

-no te preocupes sakura, le repeti mil veces que lo odio desde que lo vi.-

-a veces un "te odio" puede ser un "te quiero"…- dijo shizuko.

-kya! Tal vez puede empezar un romance entre misaki y usui-kun!- dijo sakura emocionada.

-no puedo imaginar a la kaichou enamorada…- dijo yukimura.

-q-que estan diciendo!? Yo nunca jamas en mi vida me enamoraria de alguien! Y menos de ese maldito pervertido!-

-por cierto, le preguntaste cual era su banda?- dijo sakura.

-porque le iba a preguntar!? además, ya dejen de hablar de ese idiota!-

-kaichou, no se enoje mucho…-

-esta bien… por cierto, cual sera el proximo lugar que robaremos?-

-el otro dia escuche papá tiene un conocido que gano un premio muy grande, $95.000.000. Esta en el patio de su casa escondido, a si que sera facil tomarlo.-

-kaichou, la casa de esa persona es grande o pequeña?-

-es una mansion y esta llena de guardias… pero, estoy segura que podremos robarlo.-

-misaki, vi el historial de otra banda y… también va a esa mansión.-

Todas las bandas, tienen que aportar donde van a robar, o si no estan descalificados del juego. Si dos bandas roban en un mismo lugar, tienen que hacer grupo por todo un mes.

-quienes?-

-no tiene nombre el grupo, pero de seguro que te van a ser conocidos estos nombres. –dijo shizuko mostrandole el computador.

-"shintani hinata, soutaru kanou y usui takum… USUI TAKUMI?!- grito misaki sorprendida.

-emm, algun problema?-

-shizuko, ya pusiste en el historial que vamos hacia esa mansion?!-

-sip.-

-NO!- dijo misaki golpeando una pared.

-entonces, si nos encontraremos con usui-kun- dijo sakura con una sonrisa diabolica hacia misaki.

-shizuko! No hay posibilidad de borrar el historial?!-

-emm, nop, no se puede hacer eso.-

-…me voy a casa. nos vemos mañana, me dicen los detalles por celular, adios.- dijo misaki enojada.

Misaki salio de la guarida, y se fue directo a casa. Por el camino, vio en el diario, que habian robado en el banco de Tokio $50.000.000 la noche anterior, si supieran quienes lo robaron…

-buenos dias ayuzawa!- dijo usui de la nada.

-AHH! m-me asustaste maldito pervertido!- dijo misaki cayendo al suelo.

-eh? De verdad? no pensaba que la linda ayuzawa se asustaria…- dijo dandole una mano para que se levante.

-no quiero tu ayuda! porque me estabas siguiendo, pervertido!?- dijo misaki levantándose y caminando rápidamente.

-solo me encontre con la linda y tierna ayuzawa que ayer me encontré-

-deja de decirme linda y tierna!-

-oh misaki!- dijo sakuya apareciendo de la nada.

-p-papa!- dijo misaki sonriendo nerviosamente.

-no habias dicho que ibas a pasar la noche con sakura y shizuko?- dijo extrañamente.

-ehh, si! es que ahora estaba volviendo a casa… y me cruce con…-

-su novio.- dijo usui.

-si! mi novi… QUE?!-

-ah, no sabia que tenias novio misaki…-

-somos novios hace dos semanas, por cierto, me presento, me llamo usui takumi.-

-usui… ahhh, tanto tiempo takkun! Como ha estado tu padre?- dijo sakuya sonriendo.

-siempre trabajando, nunca ha olvidado lo que usted le dijo, de hecho siempre me lo repite lo que usted dijo.-

-ese idiota, apuesto que sigue siendo igual que antes… cambiando el tema, misaki, en la casa deje el almuerzo de hoy, a si que no tienes porque cocinar, si? ah, y creo que hay un poco de comida para takkun.-

-si papá. Entonces, me voy, que tengas un buen dia!- dijo misaki sonriendo amablemente.

-tu igual misaki!- dijo sakuya corriendo hacia un lugar.

-primero, porque dijiste que eras mi novio!?- grito misaki enojada.

-te quedaste en blanco, tenia que hacer algo.-

-idiota! pero todo menos decir que eras mi novio!- dijo misaki golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-auch… estoy seguro que escuche que le agrado que sea tu novio…-

-deja de decir que eres mi novio!- dijo misaki sonrojada.

-kyaa, que linda es misa-chan sonrojada!- dijo usui apretándole los cachetes a misaki.

-tch! c-callate pervertido!- dijo misaki caminando rápidamente.

-ayuzawa, habre sido la primera persona que te vi sonrojada?-

-no!-

-ehhhhh, no he sido el primero?-

-no, hay alguien mas…- misaki se tranquiliza y sonrie -espero volver a verlo…-

-quien?-

-alguien que quiero, no como a ti que te odio.-

-quien es esa persona que quieres?-

-ahh, que molesto eres! un amigo de infancia, alguien que tu no conoces. Ahora, deja de seguirme.-

-y donde esta el?-

-dijo que se iria a otro pais, fin de la conversación.- dijo misaki abriendo la puerta de la casa.

Usui se quedo callado unos segundos. -oh, que bonita es la casa de ayuzawa.-

-comes el almuerzo y te vas, entiendes?!-

-te veias mas bonita sonrojada, no gritandome.- dijo usui sentandose en la mesa.

-cállate!- dijo calentando el almuerzo en el microondas.

-oye ayuzawa, como es ese chico que te gusta?-

Misaki se sentó en la mesa -no me gusta! Solo es mi amigo… es el chico mas amable que pueda existir…- dijo misaki sonriendo levemente.

-cuando lo conociste?-

-cuando tenia 5 años… oye! Porque estas preguntando sobre mi pasado?!-

-de repente me dio curiosidad.-

Misaki suspiro -él… era mi mejor amigo, pero cuando teníamos 7 años, su padre se tuvo que ir a otro pais y… se puede decir que nos separamos.-

-entonces…- dijo usui acercandose a la cara de misaki. -que pasa si soy yo ese chico?-

-…q-que estas diciendo! Tu eres un maldito pervertido del planeta feromonas!-

-tal vez ese chico haya cambiado.-

-es imposible. Ademas, ese chico no se parece nada a… bueno, te pareces a él solo un poco.- dijo levantandose de la silla para ir a buscar el almuerzo.

-espero que algun dia me reconozcas…-susurro usui.

-eh? Dijiste algo?-

-nada.-

-aquí tienes.- dijo poniendo un plato en frente de usui.

-gracias, ayuzawa.-

-itadakimasu… oye usui, queria decirte que fue un error que hayamos escogido el mismo lugar para robar!

-oh, pensaba que querias verme de nuevo…-

-…como no tenemos otra alternativa, tendremos que unirnos.-

-esto va muy rapido ayuzawa… ni siquiera nos hemos dado un beso…- dijo usui con un leve sonrojado.

-que estas diciendo!?-

-dijiste que teniamos que unirnos.-

Misaki se sonrojo al extremo. -¡no de esa manera, idiota!-

-ah, ahora entiendo, continua.-

-entonces, supongo que ustedes vendran a nuestra guarida, cierto?-

-kanou dijo que si habia señal allí, no hay problema.-

-hoy por la noche los guiare hacia la cabaña, entiendes?-

-como nunca.-

-espero que me hayas escuchado…-

-sip, si te escuche.-

-repite lo que dije.-

-ehh… algo de… que nos guiarias hasta su cabaña, algo asi dijiste.-

-bueno, algo escuchaste, despues de todo eres un pervertido.-

-sip, tan pervertido que pienso como nos unimos.-

-TÚ, PERVERTIDO! –dijo misaki preparándose para golpearlo.

-ya llegue misaki!- dijo abriendo la puerta del comedor. -misaki, por que agarras asi a takkun?-

Misaki tenia agarrado el cuello de la camisa de usui, y la otra mano a milímetros de la cara de usui para golpearlo. En cuanto a su posición, misaki tenia sus piernas en el asiento de usui.

-papá…-

-…ahhh, ya entiendo, misaki queria sacarle una pelusa del pelo de takkun, cierto?-

-s-si!- dijo bajandose de la silla de usui.

-al principio pense que lo ibas a golpear, pero como se que son novios, nunca se golpearian.- dijo dejando su bolsa en la mesa.

-en realidad, queria besarme.- dijo usui mientras misaki lo golpeaba con el pie debajo de la mesa.

-misaki siempre ha sido muy linda con sus amigas, por lo que debe ser mucho mas linda con takkun-

-si, de hecho me enamore de ella por lo linda que se ve cuando esta sonrojada.- dijo usui sonriéndole a misaki.

-e-e-eh?- dijo misaki confusa.

-de verdad? que suerte, yo nunca le he podido ver sonrojada…-

-es muy linda y tierna cuando se sonroja…-

-voy a ir a tomar agua…- dijo misaki con toda la cara sonrojada y caminando hacia la cocina.

-oye takkun, misaki se dio cuenta que eres tu?-

-no… todavía no…-

-qué pena… tal vez es porque de hace poco misaki tuvo un accidente, en realidad, no sé cómo pasó, pero algunos recuerdos se borraron de su mente… pero estoy seguro de que algún dia se dara cuenta de que eres tú, despues de que te fuiste, nunca mas quiso tener un amigo, solo amigas-

-no se preocupe, la cuidare tal como la cuidaba antes.-

.

.

.

-sakura, nos dirigimos con usui hacia la cabaña…- dijo misaki hablando por celular.

-jejeje, hasta que puedes decir con facilidad el nombre de usui-kun…-

-…eso no importa ahora. Dile a shizuko, que kanou ocupara un espacio en las computadoras…-

-esta bien…- silencio. -ya le dije.-

-eso es todo, nos vemos!- dijo misaki cortando la línea.

-decir mi nombre con facilidad?-

-te odio, por eso odio decir tu nombre.-

-ehh, y pensar que hoy le dije a tu padre que me enamore de ti…-

-eres bueno actuando.-

-y que pasa si nunca actué y de verdad me enamore de ti?-

-q-que estas diciendo! Eso nunca pasaria!-

-quien sabe?-

-…n-no digas estupideces, nadie nunca se enamoraria de mi…- dijo misaki abriendo la puerta de la cabaña.

-que tal si yo si?-

-oh! Ya llegaron misaki y usui-kun!-

-misaki, estuve investigando con kanou sobre la mansion, es muy grande, y esta llena de guardias.- dijo shizuko.

-cada 5 metros hay un guardia.-

-entonces, solo nos quedaria entrar por alguna parte…-

-pero cómo?-

-distracción.- dijo usui encogiéndose de hombros.

-si! eso puede ser- dijo misaki.

-yo puedo hacerme pasar por una persona que entreviste a personas!- dijo shintani.

Todos se callaron. –mejor… después pensaremos como distraerlos.-

-muy bien, shizuko, dame el mapa de esa mansion.-

-aquí esta- dijo shizuko pasándole el mapa.

Misaki se paró del suelo y lo pego en el pizarrón. -entonces, se supone que tenemos que entrar en un lugar que no se den cuenta…-

-tal vez, cuando alguien de nosotros distraiga a los guardias, podrían entrar por la entrada.-

-buena idea. Ah sí, y tambien hay cámaras.-

-eso se puede hacer desde el computador.-

-entonces, como podemos distraerlos?- pregunto misaki.

-yo tengo una idea!- dijo usui. –podemos vestir a yukimura como un conejo sexy.-

-q-que?!- dijo yukimura.

-ummm, me parece una buena idea…- dijo misaki.

-k-kaichou!- dijo yukimura entre lagrimas.

-es cierto, cualquiera se distraería con yukimura- dijo shizuko.

-yo tengo un disfraz de conejo!- dijo sakura buscando en su mochila.

-p-porque traes un disfraz de conejo en tu mochila?- pregunto misaki.

-sabia que iba a servir en alguna ocasión!- dijo sakura tirándole el disfraz a yukimura.

-ok… yukimura! Ve a cambiarte!- dijo misaki.

-k-k-kaaaichouuu…- dijo yukimura llorando.

-sin comentarios yukimura!- dijo misaki firmemente.

Después de eso, obligaron a yukimura a ponerse el disfraz, pero obviamente tenían otro truco bajo la manga, por si acaso…

.

.

-no puede ser…- dijo mirando el motor del auto.

-que? nunca has robado este tipo de auto?-

-no tengo tiempo para eso, idiota!-

Misaki tenia en frente un Bugatti Veyron, de aproximadamente de 1000 caballos de fuerza, un motor W16, y con 4 turbos. **(no me pregunten, solo lo saque de una página XD )**

-que tal? No fue muy difícil robarlo-

-eres un tonto…- dijo misaki riendo. -muy bien, chicos! Entendieron lo que tienen que hacer, cierto?-

-si, kaichou!-

-entonces, vamos!-

Usui, misaki, yukimura y sakura, se metieron en el auto y se dirigieron a la mansión, mientras que kanou, shizuko y shintani se quedaron en la cabaña.

-entonces yukimura, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, verdad?- dijo sakura sonriendo malvadamente.

-s-s-si…- dijo yukimura acordándose de lo que le hicieron para vestirse de conejo.

-tienes que hablar como una chica, si?- dijo misaki.

-si…-

-por cierto usui, antes me estabas diciendo algo…- dijo misaki.

-ah si, quieres que te lo diga delante de los chicos?-

-ese es el problema, que no escuche lo que dijiste al final-

-que estaba enamo…!- misaki se apresuró en taparle la boca a usui.

-y-ya entendí idiota!- dijo misaki sonrojada.

-misa-chan! Estoy conduciendo!- dijo usui.

-l-lo siento!-

-no entendí lo que quiso decir usui-kun…- dijo sakura.

-n-n-nada!- dijo misaki mientras se acercaba al oído de usui.

-DESPUES hablaremos sobre esto, ok?- dijo misaki.

-si!-

Todos salieron del auto y se dirigieron a la mansión. Yukimura dio una ultima mirada antes de caminar hasta la mansión, respiro y se dirigio al lugar. Toco el timbre y abrieron.

-esto…es aquí la fiesta de disfraces?- dijo yukimura con una voz de mujer, y algo seductiva.

-e-eh? n-n-no señorita!- dijo el guardia sonrojado por el traje de conejito.

-ehhhhhh? He caminado durante toda la noche, y estoy algo cansada… podría quedarme aquí, solo por la noche?-

-p-p-por supuesto! Venga por aquí!- dijo el guardia tomando el brazo de yukimura.

Yukimura entro y dejo la puerta entre abierta. Usui, misaki y sakura entraron sigilosamente, y tal como pensaban, era enorme el lugar. Corrieron por la sombra rápidamente, dirigiéndose al jardín, donde estaba el dinero escondido en el garaje.

-como abrimos el garaje?- pregunto misaki.

-tal vez tiene código.- dijo sakura.

-ya tengo el código.- dijo kanou a través del audífono. –no tiene seguridad, es 23.11.73-

-es una fecha el codigo?- pregunto misaki mientras usui ponía el código por el teclado.

-al parecer…- dijo usui entrando en la habitación con las chicas.

Buscaron con las linternas la caja con el dinero. Dentro del garaje, habían 2 Ferrari, uno negro y una rojo, también habían demasiadas cajas con ropa o juguetes, en otras palabras, no se podía ver el dinero. Usui miro hacia arriba, y encontró una caja con doble candado.

-misaki, sube a mi espalda, te voy a subir allí arriba.- dijo usui agachándose.

-ok…-

Misaki se subio arriba de usui, subio en el "segundo piso" del garaje y abrió fácilmente la caja. –usui, sakura, allí va el dinero!- dijo misaki lanzando dos bolsas llenas de billetes.

Usui y sakura agarraron la bolsa, misaki estaba cerrando la caja con los candados, cuando siente que se estaba rompiendo el delgado piso del segundo piso, claro que era madera. Y tal como lo pensó misaki, se rompió. Ella estaba a punto de caer al suelo, cuando alguien la agarro.

Misaki suspiro con alivio. –gracias usui…-

De repente, escucharon como se aproximaban pasos. Rápidamente, sakura se escondio detrás de las cajas, mientras que usui y misaki debajo del auto.

-que se rompió?- pregunto uno de los guardias.

-mira! Allí arriba!- dijo el guardia apuntando con la linterna hacia la madera rota.

-tal vez, fueron ratas…- dijo el guardia revisando la habitación.

Usui y misaki vieron como el guardia se dirigía hacia el lugar donde estaba sakura, misaki se arrastro un poco, y le dio una patada a una de las cajas.

-ahh! E-escuchaste!?- dijo uno de los guardias.

-s-s-s-sii… y s-si era un f-fantasma!?- dijo el guardia aterrorizado.

-v-vamonos!- dijeron los guardias corriendo fuera del garaje.

Misaki y usui dieron un suspiro y salieron debajo del auto. –sakura, estas bien?-

-si… gracias a dios…- dijo sakura saliendo de su escondite.

-vamonos.- dijo usui.

Salieron sigilosamente y corrieron hasta la entrada, salieron y corrieron hasta el auto. Alejaron un poco el auto de la mansión y empezaron a esperar a yukimura.

Después de que el guardia dejo a yukimura en la habitación de invitados, yukimura se escapó por la ventana, dejando una nota para que no pareciera sospechoso. Corrió hasta la entrada y se fue al auto.

-ya llegue! Vámonos!- dijo yukimura.

Usui conducio rápidamente hasta la guarida, por si acaso. Cuando llegaron, salieron del auto y entraron en la guarida.

-woaa, eso fue cansador!- dijo misaki estirándose.

-kaichou, prometame que nunca mas me van disfrazar como un animal!- dijo yukimura.

-nop, no te lo puedo prometer.- dijo misaki acercándose a usui, quien estaba contando el dinero.

-cuanto?-

-$95.000.000- dijo usui poniendo los billetes en la bolsa.

Misaki sonrio. –es bueno para el primer dia…-

Usui asintió con la cabeza. –muy bien, gracias por su trabajo, creo que ya es hora de irse.- dijo misaki tomando su mochila.

-entonces, adiós!- dijeron sakura y shizuko.

-adios misaki-chan! eres la mejor!- dijo shintani corriendo fuera de la cabaña.

-kanou-kun vive cerca de mi casa, asi que nos vamos juntos, adiós kaichou!-

-adios…- dijo misaki poniéndose su chaqueta.

-hey misa-chan, te voy a dejar a tu casa?-

-eh? no es necesario.- dijo misaki arreglando su cabello.

-tu padre puede preocuparse si vas sola…-

Misaki suspiro. –esta bien…-

Usui y Misaki salieron de la guarida y se dirigieron a la ciudad, que estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros.

.

.

-gracias por venir a dejarme usui.- dijo misaki sonriendo.

-hey, ya me sonries, he hecho un gran logro!-

-tch… en todo caso, cuidado cuando vayas a tu casa, ok?-

-que lindaaa…- dijo usui dándole un beso en la mejilla. –esta bien, cuando nos vemos?-

-no lo se.-

-estudias en seika, cierto?-

-sip.-

-entonces, nos vemos allí.- dijo usui sonriendo.

Misaki suspiro. –pervertido…-

De repente, se abrió la puerta de la casa, era sakuya. –eh? takkun! Que gusto verte de nuevo! Quieres pasar?-

-p-papá!-

-con gusto!- dijo usui tomando a misaki de la mano y llevándola dentro de la casa.

-takkun! Si quieres, puedes pasar la noche aquí!- dijo sakuya alegremente.

-Q-QUE?!- grito misaki.

* * *

**comenten si quieren el tercer capitulo! esta vez voy a ser exigente y si no veo tres comentarios nuevos, no subire el capitulo! (soy muy mala!) ****XD**

**kati-chan! ^.^**

**.**

_**pequeño extra...**_

**-**nooo! no quiero!- grito yukimura corriendo de sakura.

-YUKIMURA! deja de correr como niña y ve a vestirte!- grito misaki con sus brazos cruzados.

-en realidad, es una niña...- dijo usui.

Sakura atrapo a yukimura y lo metio en el baño. -ponte el traje de conejo! si no, voy a mandar a kanou-kun para vestirte!- grito sakura.

-Q-QUEEE! no! y-ya me v-v-vestiii!- dijo yukimura sollozando, saliendo del baño.

Todos miraron a yukimura, -se ve... atractiva... para mi gusto...- dijo misaki.

-yukimura... estas curando nuestros ojos...- dijo shintani.

-yukimura... vas a tentar a kanou...- dijo usui.

Yukimura miro a todos con lagrimas en sus ojos y se tapo con una manta que habia alli. -entonces... solo hay que ir hacia la mansión...- dijo misaki

-si...- dijeron todos.

**_fin del extra! :3_**


	3. Chapter 3: tienda de Ramen!

**Capitulo 3: "tienda de Ramen!"**

-maldito… usui… me las… pagaras…- dijo misaki entre sueños.

-hey, que mala misa-chan…- susurro usui acariciándole la espalda.

Misaki abrió lentamente sus ojos, y encontró a usui acostado en su cama sonriéndole. Ella le dio una mirada de muerte. –QUE HACES EN MI CAMA?!-

-tenia frio por la noche y estaba muy incómodo durmiendo en el suelo, y parecía muy tentador dormir contigo… y abrazarte… y dormir calentito y cómodo…- dijo usui sonriendo.

-si no querias dormir en el suelo, entonces PORQUE MIE#%$ ACEPTASTE DORMIR EN MI CASA!?-

Usui se encogio de hombros. –tu padre me invito, no puedo negarle algo a mi querido suegro.-

-no es tu suegro!-

-ehhh, por lo menos admite que dormiste bien en mis brazos.-

-en mis pesadillas…- dijo misaki levantándose de la cama.

Usui se levantó de la cama y abrazo a misaki por la espalda. -oye misa-chan, ayer me confese a ti…-

-¿¡Y QUE?! ¡Crees que te dire "kyaa, yo igual te amo takumiii!"? JA! En tus sueños!- dijo misaki dándose la vuelta y alejando a usui.

Usui miro con ojos de perrito a misaki. –qué mala… yo lo sé, igual me amaras.-

-por supuesto que no!-

-sip, sere la persona que más amaras.- dijo usui acercándose a la cara de misaki y besándola en los labios.

Misaki se quedó unos segundos en silencio. –acabas de besarme?-

-sip.- dijo usui besándola nuevamente.

A misaki le empezó a salir un aura negra alrededor suyo, mientras que usui la seguía besando. –tú… MALDITO PERVERTIDO!- grito misaki mientras lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-que pasa misaki?!- dijo sakuya entrando en la habitación.

-p-papá!-

Sakuya miro a usui. –misaki… porque golpeaste a takkun?-

-e-él… estaba intentando sacarme la ropa!- dijo misaki sonrojada.

-que?- dijo usui.

-s-si! Quería que le diera mi virginidad!-

Sakuya miro a misaki. –no se supone que son novios?-

-p-papá! Deberías defenderme!-

-solo la estaba besando.- dijo usui tranquilamente.

-m-mentira! E-él toco mi pecho!- mintió.

Usui y Misaki se miraron con una mirada de muerte. –c-chicos… tranquilos…- dijo sakuya muerto de miedo.

-misaki, para la segunda vez que mientas, intenta no tartamudear, porque nadie te creyo lo que dijiste.- dijo usui mirándola fijamente.

-y tú, para la otra deja tus manos en su lugar.-

-ah, en tu cuerpo?-

-en donde están, idiota…- dijo misaki apretando su puño.

-y en donde están, mi querida misaki?- dijo usui inocentemente.

-tú… MALDITO! ACABAS DE ROBAR MI PRIMER BESO!- grito misaki mientras lo golpeaba, le daba lo mismo si sakuya estaba en frente.

A sakuya le corrió una gota de sudor mientras miraba a los chicos golpeándose, como cuando eran pequeños… sonrio ante tal recuerdo…

.

_Hace 10 años atrás…_

_**-**__takumi! Ven aquí ahora!- dijo misaki llamando a usui._

_-porque? No quiero!- dijo usui volviendo a revisar los juguetes de misaki._

_-porque revisas mis juguetes si tenemos los mismos?- pregunto misaki parándose al lado de usui._

_Usui dejo de buscar en la pequeña caja y saco el juguete. –juguemos con esto!-_

_-eh? pistolas de juguete?-_

_Usui asintió con la cabeza. –nuestros padres son policías, asi que nosotros seremos ladrones!- dijo usui entusiasmado._

_Misaki sonrio y asintió._

_._

_-bang!- gritaron usui y misaki apuntándose con su pistola._

_-que esta pasando aquí?- dijo Sakuya entrando en la habitación con Yuu._

_Usui y misaki se "dispararon" una vez más y cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo. –mori…- dijeron._

_Sakuya y Yuu rieron al ver a sus hijos "muertos". –en verdad… misaki, cuando vas a jugar como una niña?-_

_-es que jugar con takumi es muy divertido!- dijo misaki sentándose en el suelo._

_-y misaki es mi única amiga!- dijo usui sonriendo._

_Hubo un ambiente de tristeza en la habitación por unos segundos. –d-de verdad?- dijo yuu._

_-takumi siempre esta conmigo en la escuela- misaki suspiro. –el nuuuuuunca me deja sola.-_

_-es que yo quiero mucho a misaki.- dijo usui abrazando a misaki por la espalda._

_Misaki se sonrojo con fuerza. –t-t-tú! Pervertido!- dijo misaki golpeando a usui en la cabeza._

_-ni lo pienses misaki! Nunca te voy a dejar! Porque te quiero mucho!- dijo usui volviendo a abrazar a misaki._

_Sakuya y Yuu rieron al mismo tiempo, cuanto hubieran dado para que minako y patricia vean este momento tan dulce…_

_._

_._

-NUNCA ME DERROTARAS! MUAJAJA!- dijo misaki malvadamente poniendo un pie sobre la cabeza de usui.

-que mala misa-chan…- dijo usui parándose del suelo.

Usui y Misaki vieron como sakuya se reia divertidamente. –de que te ries, papá?-

-nada misaki… solo que esto me recuerda a viejos tiempos…- dijo sakuya sonriendo.

-viejos tiempos?- pregunto misaki.

-que leeeeenta misa-chan!- dijo usui abrazándola por la espalda.

Misaki suspiro. –pervertido!- grito misaki dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-chicos, lo espero abajo en la cocina, el desayuno esta listo.-

-si…- dijeron usui y misaki.

Sakuya cerró la puerta y bajó. Misaki miro a usui.

-a que se referían con "viejos tiempos"?- pregunto misaki.

-averígualo tú misma.- dijo usui dándole un beso en la frente a misaki.

Misaki fijo sus ojos en los de usui. –yo… tuve un accidente en un robo… y no recuerdo todo claramente… acaso, tú tienes que ver con mi infancia?-

Usui miro sorprendido a misaki. –que te paso?-

-por lo que me dijo sakura, me cai del techo de una casa… ellos tuvieron que cargarme y renunciar al robo… luego me llevaron al hospital con la mentira de que me cai por las escaleras…- dijo misaki mirando hacia abajo.

-pero… tu estas bien, verdad?-

-supongo… pero alguno de mis recuerdo más preciados, se borraron de mi mente…-

-cuantos?-

-no lo sé… pero lo único que puedo agradecer es que todavía puedo recordar a mi takumi…-

-sabes? Me llamo usui takumi.-

-si lo sé! Es por eso que te tengo en la mira!-

-…que lentaaaaaa…- dijo usui suspirando.

-cállate! Todavía tengo que asegurarme de que eres mi takumi!-

–que mala… sip, soy tu takumi.-

-no tienes pruebas.-

-soy rubio de ojos verde esmeralda.-

-pero eres pervertido, mi takumi no era pervertido, si no tierno!-

-y como tú? Tú eras la persona mas linda y tierna de este mundo, y cambiaste.-

Misaki se quedó callada. –como se supone que te tengo que tratar?-

-amable, cariñosa… ah si, y me tienes que dar muchos besos porque estuve esperando todos estos años para estar contigo.-

-por supuesto que no!- dijo misaki saliendo de la habitación. -_"y fue asi como mis sospechas fueron confirmadas..."- _penso misaki sonriendo.

.

.

-mi-sa-ki! Hoy nos vemos en la guarida!- dijo sakura por celular.

-ah, a tienen un plan?- pregunto misaki, mientras que usui jugaba con su pelo, y la posición… misaki estaba entre las piernas de usui. **(nadie sabe cómo llego allí…)**

-si! Por cierto, en donde estás?-

-aquí, en casa…-

-conmigo!- dijo usui.

Misaki suspiro. –tuve que soportar toda la mañana a este idiota…-

-d-d-de verdad?! Kyaaa! Que te dije misaki!? Yo sabia que esto iba a pasar! Después serán novios! Tenlo por seguro!- dijo sakura llena de flores moe.

-ni siquiera lo menciones…- dijo misaki molesta.

-entonces, nos vemos!-

-ehhhhh, hoy no podremos estar juntos?- dijo usui abrazándola por la espalda.

-tch, sal de mi cama, deja mi pelo tranquilo, vete de aquí y no vuelvas nunca más.-

-créeme, no querrías que eso pasara.-

Sakuya abrió la puerta de la habitación. –Chicos…! Oh lo siento! Interrumpi algo?-

-para nada- dijo misaki.

-que bien… quería llevarlos a comer esta noche a la tienda de ramen de mi amigo, ya he comido antes allí y es muy rico!- dijo sakuya entusiasmado.

-¿¡e-esta noche!?- gritaron usui y misaki al mismo tiempo.

-emm, eso creo-

Misaki se quedo en blanco mientras que usui tosia. –bueno… es que… nosotros… pensamos que hoy podíamos… ir a una cita…por la noche.- dijo usui.

-ehhhhh? Pero podrían ir otro dia, no?-

-e-es que ho-hoy es e-el único d-dia…- tartamudeo misaki.

-hey, vamos chicos! Podrían hacerlo otro día! arréglense, los espero allá abajo, si?- dijo sakuya cerrando la puerta.

-que vamos a hacer…?-

-ni idea…-

-tendremos que… comer rápido… creo.-

-luego decir una excusa…-

-tu crees que los chicos nos esperen?-

-supongo…-

.

.

**En la tienda de ramen…**

-hola midoki!- dijo sakuya sonriendo.

-oh! Que gusto verte ayuzawa!- dijo el amigo de sakuya. –esa es tu hija?-

-por supuesto! Ella es misaki ayuzawa, hija, el es mi amigo, midoki.-

-gusto en conocerle…- dijo misaki estrechando la mano de midoki.

-ahh, y este es el novio de misaki, verdad?-

-usui takumi, un gusto.- dijo usui.

Misaki sintió como su celular vibraba en su bolsillo, y contesto secretamente. –sakura?-

-misaki! Donde están!? Estamos esperándolos!-

-papá nos obligo a ir a comer ramen… donde van a estar?-

-ah, en una tienda de ramen, dicen que allí hay mucho dinero!- dijo sakura entusiasmada.

-espera, en donde es?-

-en el centro de tokio, al lado de una tienda de ropa, vamos a entrar por atrás-

-¿¡Q-Q-QUE!?- grito misaki.

-te pasa algo misaki?- pregunto sakuya.

-n-n-nada! Voy a ir al baño, ahora vuelvo!- dijo misaki tomando la mano de usui mientras caminaba al baño.

Misaki se dirigio al baño de mujeres, entro en uno de los baños y se encerro con usui. –q-que están aquí?!- dijo misaki mientras seguía la conversación, mientras que usui se acercaba al celular para escuchar.

-estan allí?!-

-si!-

Sakura se quedó en silencio unos segundos. –quedense allí y distráiganlos!-

-y-y que le decimos!?-

-no lo sé! Hablen de cualquier cosa! Nos dirigimos allí en estos momentos!- dijo sakura cortando la llamada.

Misaki cerró su celular y se dirigio a usui. –que hacemos?-

-hablar. Ah, y una cosa más, podemos salir de este lugar? No estoy muy acostumbrado a estar en un baño de chicas…- dijo usui.

-espera! Solo tienes que decirme de que hablar!-

-solo déjate llevar por la conversación.-

-y-y como hago eso?!-

-haciéndolo, vámonos.-

Los chicos volvieron a sentarse en la silla, callados. –ahora que me lo pregunto misaki, porque fuiste con takkun al baño?-

-y-y-yo necesitaba a-ayuda!- dijo misaki sonrojada.

-en que?-

-s-s-son cosas de chicas!-

-ah, ya veo…-

-por cierto misaki-chan- dijo midoki. –desde cuando que empezaron a salir con usui?-

-hace unas semanas…- dijo misaki sonrojada.

-y se tienen tanta confianza?-

-ah, es que somos amigos de infancia.- dijo usui.

-misaki ya lo descubrió?- pregunto sakuya.

-usui me ayudo a recordar un poco…-

-ahh, me acuerdo esos días… sabias que takkun y misaki dormían juntos cuando eran pequeños?-

-p-p-papá!-

-eso si lo recuerdas?- dijo usui sonriendo.

-como lo voy a olvidar…-

-ehh, de verdad? Que tierno!- dijo midoki. – si esta más que claro que están hechos para estar juntos!-

-cuando se casen, si o si les voy a pedir nietos.- dijo sakuya.

Misaki y Usui se sonrojaron. Misaki pudo ver como sakura entraba por la puerta trasera, tenia que hablar sobre algo para distraer. –n-no lo hemos pensado con usui…-

-aunque a mí me gustaría tener hijos con misaki!- dijo usui sonriendo.

-u-usui!-

-sakuya-san, cuántos hijos puedo tener de máximo con misaki?-

-woaa, eso solo lo deciden ustedes, pero por ahora asegúrense de usar protección, si?- dijo sakuya sonriendo.

Misaki pudo ver como sakura y shintani se reian en voz baja. -lo ves misa-chan, ahora tengo el permiso de sakuya-san.- dijo usui guiñándole un ojo.

-c-c-cállate!- dijo misaki completamente sonrojada.

-oh si, takkun, donde esta tu padre ahora?-

-ah, él está en américa siguiendo con su trabajo-

-ahh, el pudo venir a trabajar aquí, en tokio…-

-es que le ofrecieron un buen trabajo en América.- dijo usui dándose cuenta que casi se le cae a shintani una olla.

-y es por eso que tu viniste a Japón?- pregunto misaki.

-asi es, no me gusta estar mucho por esos lados…-

-cambiando el tema, supiste que robaron $50.000.000 el otro dia?- dijo midoki.

-si, si lo vi en las noticias, como hubiera dado por haber estado en el banco ese dia y darle un lección a esos ladrones…- dijo sakuya, mientras que usui y misaki miraban como salían sakura y shintani con el dinero.

Misaki y Usui se quedaron callados. –voy a ir a revisar el banco un dia de estos, tal vez esos ladrones dejaron huellas o algo asi…- dijo sakuya.

-pero, pudieron haber estado con guantes.- dijo misaki tratando de sonar normal.

-y ese es otro problema… ah si, gracias por el ramen midoki! Estuvo delicioso!- dijo sakuya.

-gracias por el ramen!- dijeron misaki y usui sonriendo.

-entonces, nos vamos chicos?- dijo sakuya levantándose de la silla.

-si! Adiós midoki-san!- dijo misaki inclinándose levemente.

-adios! Espero que los vuelva a ver chicos!- dijo midoki sonriendo.

Sakuya, Misaki y Usui, salieron de la tienda y se fueron caminando hacia casa. –por cierto chicos, a donde iban a salir hoy?- pregunto sakuya.

-ah, íbamos a ir al parque, pero podemos ir otro dia.- dijo usui normalmente.

-oye usui, en donde estas viviendo ahora?- pregunto misaki.

-en un departamento, puedes ir cualquier dia.- dijo usui guiñándole un ojo.

-n-no es necesario…-

Sakuya sonrio. –ustedes sí que se ven bien juntos…-

-…oye papá, sakura nos llamó diciendo que nos tiene que decir algo sobre un proyecto en la escuela que estábamos haciendo…-

-ah si? Entonces, vayan!- dijo sakuya.

-gracias papá!- dijo misaki corriendo con usui.

Los chicos llegaron rápidamente hasta la cabaña y encontraron a sakura y a yukimura contando el dinero.

-$10.000.000, fue fácil.- dijo sakura.

-nunca pensé que encontraríamos a misaki-chan en el mismo lugar donde robamos!- dijo shintani.

-muy bien, ahora es la hora de las preguntas.- dijo sakura apagando las luces y encendiendo una linterna. –dinos con todo y detalle sobre donde, cuando, y como se conocieron.-

-ehh, nosotros?- dijo misaki sonrojada.

-si.-

Misaki suspiro. –somos amigos de infancia, no lo pude reconocer al principio por el accidente de la caída del techo.-

-de verdad son novios?- pregunto shintani.

-era un excusa para estar con misaki estando al lado del padre de misaki.- dijo usui. –pero… creo que ya somos novios.-

-q-que…? MENTI…!- Shizuko le interrumpio a misaki.

-se han dado algún beso?- dijo shizuko.

-sip, esta mañana.- dijo usui sonriendo.

-u-usui!- grito misaki sonrojada.

-y tambien dormimos juntos-

Las linternas apuntaron a sakura, quien se estaba sofocando con tantas flores moe. –al igual como eran de pequeños!?-

-dormian juntos cuando eran pequeños?!- dijeron todos.

Misaki suspiro. –a-algo asi…-

-y siempre decíamos que nos íbamos a casar y muchas cosas más.- dijo usui guiñándole un ojo a misaki.

-¿¡porque justo tengo que recordar todas esas cosas!?- grito misaki sonrojada.

-que más hacían juntos?- pregunto kanou.

-jugabamos a que eramos delincuentes, y al final eso somos- dijo misaki.

-que tiernooo!- dijo sakura. –ok, ahora la pregunta más importante.-

Shintani se aclaró la garganta. –cuando estábamos robando el dinero de la tienda de ramen, escuchamos que el padre de misaki dijo que usaran protección… a que se referia?-

-y tambien usui-kun dijo que "lo ves misaki, ya tengo el permiso de tu padre…"! o algo asi… pero lo dijo! Confiesen ahora!- dijo sakura entusiasmada.

Usui miro a misaki. –les digo?-

-ha-has lo que quieras!- dijo misaki sonrojada.

Usui suspiro. –lo que paso, es que hoy en la mañana cuando nos levantamos de la cama con misaki, seguimos una conversación que estábamos teniendo el otro dia.-

-cual?-

-que misaki me gusta.-

Sakura estaba muriéndose con flores moe. –y entonces, yo la bese para que admita que yo tambien le gusto, y ella me grito, luego vino al padre de misaki, y ella mintió diciendo que yo estaba tratando de robarle la virginidad, pero al final su padre me dio permiso para hacerle eso.- dijo usui tranquilamente.

Todos se quedaron callados por un buen rato. –entonces…de verdad son novios?-

-se puede decir que sip-

-aunque yo digo que no- dijo misaki.

-admitelo, yo tambien te gusto.- dijo usui acariciando el pelo de misaki.

-P-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO IDIOTA!- dijo misaki sonrojada.

Todos se quedaron callados. –misaki, se puede leer por toda tu cara que te gusta.-

-M-MENTIRA! YO LO ODIO! NO ME PUEDE GUSTAR!- dijo misaki corriendo en círculos.

-… no te preocupues usui-kun, solo esta confundida.- dijo shizuko.

-misaki! Porque mientes!? Ahora admite que estas enamorada de usui-kun!- grito sakura.

-NOOOO! YO LO ODIO!-

Todos suspiraron. –ok, entonces, se acabo la hora de las preguntas.- dijo sakura prendiendo la luz.

Misaki suspiro y tomo sus cosas. –me voy! Me avisan si tienen un plan, ok?-

-yo voy contigo misa-chan!- dijo usui.

Misaki le miro con una mirada de muerte. –NI SE TE OCURRA.- dijo misaki cerrando la puerta de la guarida.

-hay que… hay que hacer algo para que misaki confiese sus sentimientos!- dijo sakura emocionada.

-como que?- dijeron todos.

-ummm… ya se! Miren, esto es lo que vamos a hacer… pero primero, hay que investigar algo…- dijo sakura haciendo un circulo y hablar sobre lo que van a hacer.

-qué cosa?- preguntaron.

-hay que ir a ver qué es lo que está investigando el padre de misaki en estos momentos…-


	4. Chapter 4: c-casa embrujada!

**Capitulo 4: "C-casa embrujada?!"**

Sakuya estaba recorriendo el banco sigilosamente, buscando alguna huella. –oye ayuzawa-san! Mira lo que encontré!- dijo un policía.

Sakuya corrió rápidamente. –mira, es la huella de un zapato…- dijo el policía indicando la huella de zapatilla.

-es… talla 40.- dijo sakuya.

-cualquiera puede tener esa talla…-

-es una zapatilla "converse", por lo que sé los adolescentes ocupan esas zapatillas de hoy en dia…-

-eso quiere decir, que los ladrones están entre 16 y… 30 años?- dijo el policía.

-si… este caso va a ser un poco difícil…- dijo sakuya parándose del suelo.

.

.

-ashh… CORRE! no, no, no, NO! Ahh! Maldito gordo feo!- grito misaki golpeando el tecleado del computador.

Sakura, shizuko, usui, yukimura, kanou y shintani se miraron y suspiraron. –misaki!- grito sakura.

-WAAAA!- grito misaki cayéndose de la silla.

-jugando juegos de terror?- pregunto shizuko, mientras que usui le daba una mano para que se levantara. **(A quien más les gusta los juegos de terror?! ^o^/ yo los amo!)**

Misaki tomo la mano de usui. –si, es nuevo y me dijeron que era bueno…- dijo misaki volviéndose a sentar en el computador.

-Outlast?- dijo kanou.

-si! lo conoces?- dijo misaki volviendo a jugar.

-si…- dijo kanou.

-entonces, a que vinieron?- dijo misaki volviendo a jugar.

-venimos a organizarnos, aprovechando de que tu padre no esta.- dijo sakura.

-huh? Ah, ya veo…- dijo misaki apagando el computador. –ok, esperen un poco.-

Misaki se paro de la silla, busco una llave que estaba en una caja muuuuuy escondida y cerro la puerta, saco un candado de la misma caja y la puso en la puerta. Cerro las ventanas y las cortinas, y se sento en la cama. –ok, ahora pueden hablar.-

Sakura, shizuko y usui se sentaron en la cama, mientras que kanou, yukimura y shintani en unas sillas. –por lo que escuchamos, tu padre esta investigando el caso del banco…- dijo sakura.

Misaki se quedo callada. –yo no lo sabía…-

-recuerdas cuando estábamos en la tienda de ramen? Allí dijo que iba a ir a revisar.- dijo usui.

-habremos dejado alguna huella?- dijo misaki.

Todos se quedaron callados. -sí… sakuya-san encontró la huella de la zapatilla de shintani…- dijo kanou.

-solo eso encontró?- dijo misaki.

-si.- contesto shizuko.

-entonces, hay que ir a borrar las huellas, no?- dijo misaki.

-no, no podemos.- dijo usui.

Todos miraron confusos a usui. –si vamos, van a sospechar que estuvimos allí, y sabran que los ladrones tienen contacto con la policía, a lo que se puede llevar a que estaríamos a un 70% de que nos descubran.-

-es cierto… pero si lo hacemos sigilosamente? Tal vez todavía hay huellas digitales en alguna parte…- dijo misaki.

-imposible, estábamos todos con guantes, por lo que vi.- dijo usui.

-…entonces, no hay que hacer nada?- dijo yukimura.

-exacto… por ahora, solo tenemos que enfocarnos en cuál es el próximo lugar.- dijo misaki.

Todos se quedaron callados. –nadie sabe sobre algún lugar para robar?-

Todos negaron con la cabeza. –tal vez, podríamos robar en una joyería…- dijo shintani.

-no nos sirve eso, nos sirve el dinero.- dijo sakura.

Todos suspiraron. –que haremos?-

-ah si! el otro dia vi en el diario que un tipo gano $50.000.000! se llamaba kyouya minami.- dijo yukimura.

Kanou y shizuko sacaron rápidamente su notebook y lo abrieron, sus dedos se movieron rápidamente por el teclado, y en menos de 5 minutos ya encontraron lo que buscaban. –su casa esta en el campo, esta de vacaciones el tipo, pero esta siendo vigilada por una anciana.- dijeron al mismo tiempo kanou y shizuko.

-facil, entonces, solo hay que decir que nos vamos de vacaciones.- dijo usui.

-wooa! Tengo una idea! Y si después de este robo nos vamos de vacaciones?!- dijo sakura entusiasmada.

-a dónde?-

-a algún lugar! Despues hablamos de eso!-

Kanou imprimió un mapa de la casa de la parcela, no era una mansión, ni tampoco una casa pequeña, si no que una casa común y corriente, pero dentro de un bosque profundo. –muy bien… hay un pequeño detalle…- dijo shizuko.

-huh?-

Kanou y shizuko se miraron y negaron con la cabeza. –n-nada!-

Kanou se acercó a usui y le susurro algo al oído. –oh… entiendo…-

-que pasa?- pregunto misaki pegándole con el codo a usui.

-nada, mi querida misaki!- dijo usui abrazando a misaki.

-oye! Ya suéltame!- grito misaki, mientras usui la interrumpia con un beso.

-no es bueno que grites misa-chan, puede llegar mi suegro y descubrirnos a todos…- dijo usui.

Misaki se sonrojo al extremo y se quedo callada. –m-maldito pervertido…- dijo misaki.

Sakura se cerco a misaki. –lo ves? Yo te dije que serian novios!- dijo sakura mientras misaki se pegaba con la palma de su mano la cara.

.

.

-sakuya-san! Nos vamos de viaje!- dijo sakura bajando las escaleras.

-oh, hola chicos!- dijo sakuya entrando en la casa. –adonde van?-

-vamos a ir a la playa!- dijo sakura.

Todos miraron a sakura. –de verdad?-

-por supuesto!-

-oh, y cuando van a llegar?- dijo sakuya revisando su cuaderno.

-veamos… tal vez en tres semanas!- dijo sakura.

-Q-QUE?!- gritaron todos.

-esta bien! En tres dias volveremos!- dijo sakura riendo.

-ok!- dijo sakuya sonriendo.

Sakura se volvió hacia los chicos. –vamos a buscar nuestras cosas, y nos vamos a encontrar en el parque, ok?- explico.

-si!- dijeron todos saliendo de la casa.

.

.

Misaki estaba columpiándose mientras esperaba a los chicos, miro hacia al cielo y sonrio. –mamá… deséame suerte, si?- misaki hizo una pausa. –tú… cumplirás nuestra promesa, cierto?-

Ella vio como una estrella brillo a lo lejos, misaki lo tomo como un "sí". –siempre han cumplido nuestra promesa, misaki.- dijo usui abrazándola por detrás.

-tal vez un dia se olviden de nosotros.- dijo misaki dándose vuelta.

Usui negó con la cabeza. –Estoy seguro que no.- dijo besándola en la frente. –sabes? Estaba pensando que fueron ellas quien cambió nuestros destinos, e hicieron que nos encontráramos.-

-tal vez fue asi…- dijo misaki besándolo en la mejilla, mientras que usui se sonrojaba levemente.

-…me di cuenta de que cada vez que hablamos de nuestras madres te pones muy tierna…-

-c-callate! Acaso no puedo?!- dijo misaki sonrojada.

Usui se quedo callado. –de verdad quieres ser tierna conmigo pero no puedes…?-

Misaki miro hacia abajo sonrojada. –D-después de que te fuiste, no quería que nadie más vea ese lado mio…-

-awww, que tiernaaa!- dijo usui abrazándola.

-hey! ya llegamos!- dijeron todos mirándolos fijamente.

Misaki miro a usui sorprendida. –¿¡t-tú sabias que estaban aquí!?- grito.

-que? Quería que supieran lo mucho que me extrañaste- dijo usui guiñándole un ojo.

Misaki se levantó del columpio y golpeo a usui en la cabeza. –IDIOTA!-

Usui se rio, mientras que todos se subían al auto.

.

.

Sakura veía por la ventana mientras shintani conducia felizmente.

-estamos perdidos…- dijo sakura.

-para nada! Solo hay que doblar aquí y llegamos!- dijo shintani.

Todos miraron por la ventana como shintani doblaba, solo había otro camino lleno de arboles. –ok, estamos perdidos.- dijo shintani parando el auto.

-Q-QUE?!- grito misaki. –E-EN ESTE BOSQUE?!-

-no te asustes misa-chan, agradece que no ha muerto nadie en este bosque… y no dejo su espíritu ni nada asi…- dijo usui sonriendo nerviosamente.

-que quieres decir con eso?-

Todos se miraron. –nada!-

Misaki los miro extrañada y salio del auto. –no salgas!- gritaron.

-no va a pasar nada, todavía tenemos que ir a buscar la casa, no podemos quedarnos aca.- dijo misaki sacando una mochila.

Todos se miraron, suspiraron y bajaron del auto. –entonces, hay que encontrar la casa. Tal vez estemos en este lugar del mapa, asi que nos vamos por allá.- dijo misaki indicando el mapa.

Todos tragaron saliva. –si…-

Durante el camino, hubo un silencio que nadie podía explicar, solo se escuchaban las pisadas de los chicos y el aire. –me pregunto porque tuvimos que venir de noche…- dijo sakura.

-yo tambien me pregunto lo mismo…-

Misaki miro el mapa y al frente. –oh, ya llegamos.- dijo dándose la vuelta.

Todos vieron como una sombra pasaba por detrás de misaki, y sonrieron con dificultad. –solo es un espíritu… solo es un espíritu…- susurro yukimura.

Usui se acerco a misaki. –hey misa-chan, no quieres abrazarme?-

-ehh? Que estas diciendo pervertido!?- dijo misaki mientras todos se asustaban al ver a un niño con sangre caminando hasta ellos. -…W-WAAAAAAA!- gritaron.

Misaki se dio la vuelta y no encontró nada. –ok… entonces, vamos adentro?- dijo misaki mientras alguien le ponía una mano en su hombro.

-¡M-MIE# $!- grito misaki dándose la vuelta.

-que hacen aca?- dijo una anciana.

Todos miraron a la anciana sorprendidos, despues de unos segundos de respiro, shizuko hablo.

-…nos hemos perdido…- dijo shizuko.

-oh, si quieren pueden quedarse aquí por la noche.- dijo la anciana.

-ni aunque me fueran a matar!- dijo sakura mientras usui le interrumpia.

-si queremos.- dijo usui pasando hacia la casa.

Todos tragaron saliva y siguieron a usui y a la anciana. La anciana abrió la puerta de la casa, las murallas estaban repletas de telarañas, había un olor horrible, hasta había una silla mecedora moviéndose. La anciana les indico a los chicos se subieran por la escalera de caracol. –hace muchos años… murió la dueña de esta casa, por lo que a veces molesta a los que se quedan acá, no tienen que asustarse, si?-

-Q-Q-QUE?!- grito misaki.

-no se preocupe señorita, solo asusta a las personas que se meten con sus cosas.- dijo la anciana

-o-o-o-ok…- dijeron todos.

-ademas de la dueña, esta su hijo, quien siempre pone una canción de cuna. Asi que si ven a un niño con un peluche, será mejor que no se le acerquen.-

-q-que nos puede hacer…?- pregunto yukimura.

-oh, ni siquiera sé por donde empezar. Ven esta cicatriz en mi brazo?- dijo la anciana apuntando a una horrible y larga cicatriz. –me lo hizo ese niño, yo solo lo quería ayudar, pero cuando me le acerque, me hizo esto…-

Misaki trago saliva. –n-no… no que los f-fantasmas no pueden hacerles nada a los humanos…?-

La anciana dejo de caminar. -…Eso es lo que los humanos creen.-

La anciana abrió la puerta de una habitación, habían dos camarotes y dos camas, una pequeña ventana donde fácilmente podía salir una persona, y un armario que parecía muy viejo. –aquí pueden quedarse por la noche, intenten no provocar al niño, y menos a la dueña.- dijo la anciana cerrando la puerta.

Misaki miro a los chicos enojada. –¡¿porque no me dijeron que esta era una casa encantada!?- grito misaki.

-porque no ibas a querer venir.- dijeron todos encogiéndose de hombros.

Misaki suspiro. –ya veo que se me aparece Slenderman de la nada…-

-bien, entonces, quien va a ir?- dijo usui sentándose en una de las camas.

Todos se quedaron callados y apuntaron a usui. –eres el único que puede hacerlo.-

-no puedo ir solo.- dijo usui apuntando a misaki.

-n-ni loca voy!-

-que vayan kanou y yukimura!- dijo sakura.

-e-e-eehh?!-

Usui suspiro. –quienes son los más valientes?-

-tú, tal vez kanou, y misaki.- dijo shizuko.

-yo no!-

-misaki, juegas juegos de terror.-

-e-es que eso es diferente!-

-entonces, iremos kanou, misaki y yo.- dijo usui levantándose de la cama.

Misaki trago saliva y asintió. –o-ok…-

-ah, una cosa, como aquí no hay señal no puedo ver por mi computadora si alguien los sigue.- dijo shizuko.

Misaki asintió. –esto es muy arriesgado…- dijo tirando una cuerda por la ventana.

-ok, entonces, quien baja primero?- pregunto kanou.

-usui.- dijo misaki cruzándose de brazos.

-ok… recuerden bajar las linternas.- dijo usui bajando por la ventana.

Misaki bajo con el mapa en sus manos, mientras que kanou bajo con las linternas. –entonces, el dinero esta en una habitación prohibida de la casa, lo que quiere decir a lo que tenemos que volver a entrar a la casa…- dijo usui.

-que pasa si la anciana esta despierta?- dijo misaki.

-ella dijo que se iria a dormir, no creo que este despierta…-

-entonces, solo hay que ir hasta al patio, cruzar una reja y llegamos a la entrada de la casa.-

Misaki suspiro mientras caminaban. –esto… tengo una duda, que pasa si se nos aparece un fantasma?-

-corremos.-

-y que pasa si se nos aparece un gordo feo que nos atrapa, nos saca el brazo y luego morimos?- dijo misaki aferrándose al brazo de usui.

-kaichou, al parecer le hace mal jugar juegos de terror…- dijo kanou.

-que? Puede ser verdad.- dijo misaki apuntando a un tipo gordo con un cuchillo lleno de sangre que estaba al otro lado del patio.

Usui y kanou pararon de caminar. –no puede ser…- dijo usui tomando a misaki y escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

-como hay que hacer para cruzar el patio?- pregunto kanou.

-yo se, solo hay que activar las luces para distraer al gordo feo y luego pasar rápidamente.- dijo misaki.

-deja de llamarle "gordo feo"…- dijo usui mirando como caminaba el tipo hacia otro lado.

-es que esa es la única manera de llamarlo.-

-entonces, donde podemos encender las luces?-

-veamos…- dijo misaki sacando el mapa. –hay un garaje que está a varios metros del gordo feo, donde hay que tirar de la palanca y se prenden las luces, muy mágico, no?-

-entonces, luego de ir hacia al garaje, hay que esconderse en algún lugar…- dijo usui.

-solo salimos del garaje y nos escondemos en un arbusto, y cuando veamos que el tipo entre al garaje hay que ir corriendo hasta la reja y saltarla.- dijo kanou.

-ok, hagamos eso.- dijo usui.

Los tres se agacharon y gatearon rápidamente hasta el garaje. Introdujeron un alambre a la cerradura y se abrió rápidamente la puerta, entraron y la dejaron entre abierta. Misaki se acercó y giro la palanca, de inmediato se prendieron las luces, corrieron rápidamente fuera del garaje, hasta que vieron como a 10 metros el tipo. El tipo los vio y corrió rápidamente detrás de ellos, mientras que los tres tuvieron que correr alrededor del patio (en vez de cruzarlo por el medio y llegar mas rápido) y cruzar rápidamente por arriba la reja. –woajajaaa! Miren al gordo feo! Por fin te pude vencer!- dijo misaki.

-misaki, no es hora de pensar en juegos.- dijo usui agarrándola de la mano.

Corrieron rápidamente hasta la entrada, y entraron. –uffff, eso dio mucho miedo.- dijo kanou cerrando la puerta.

-bien, ahora solo nos queda encontrar la habitación… que esta al lado de la cocina.-

-facil, solo hay que evitar los fantasmas, claro.- dijo misaki poniéndose detrás de usui.

-no tan rápido…- dijo una voz desde lejos.

-eh?-

Un cuchillo estaba en frente del cuello de kanou. –ni se les ocurra acercarse al tesoro de mamá…-

-ah… AHHHH!- grito kanou corriendo hasta algún lugar.

Los tres corrieron rápidamente a esconderse hasta alguna habitación, abrieron, la cerraron de inmediato y pusieron una caja para que no se abra. –s-somos estúpidos! Es un fantasma! Puede atravesar las paredes!-

Usui miro a su alrededor, camino rápidamente hasta el conducto de ventilación, tomo a misaki y la tiro para arriba. –e-estas loco?! Ni siquiera se adonde me llevara eso!-

-jaja… crees que te vamos a dejar sola? Perdóname pequeña, será mejor que te apures antes de que nos maten.- dijo usui subiendo en el conducto de ventilación, al igual que kanou.

Había un silencio de horror en la atmosfera, como si de la nada iba a aparecer un fantasma de la nada y los iba a matar. –hacia la derecha o izquierda?- dijo misaki.

-…vamos a revisar que hay en la izquierda, y después vamos a la derecha.- dijo usui.

.

.

-me pregunto donde estarán los chicos…- dijo sakura.

-tal vez están llorando en un rincón llamando a su mamá.- dijo shizuko jugando con su notebook.

-que mas da, estoy segura que tuvieron que escapar de un tipo que les iba a matar.- bromeo sakura.

-de seguro…-

.

.

-me da un mal presentimiento este lugar…- dijo misaki mirando a un tipo muerto en frente de ella.

-esta no es la habitación que está al lado de la cocina?

-esta es! Ahora solo hay que encontrar el dinero...- dijo misaki revisando una caja.

**_20 minutos despues..._**

-ok, me rindo.- dijo misaki sentandose en el suelo.

-estaba seguro de que nos iba a salir un fantasma...- dijo usui.

-yo tambien creia lo mismo, hasta que vi ese muñeco moverse.- dijo kanou apuntando a una muñeca.

-eh?- dijeron usui y misaki mirando hacia atras.

A los tres le cayo una gota de sudor, ellos vieron como al muñeco le empezo a salir sangre por sus ojos y los miraba fijamente. Sintieron como la habitacion se ponia cada vez más fria, como si alguien estaba pasando detras de ellos. -l-las linternas... se estan apagando!- dijo kanou.

-busquen rapido!- dijo usui.

Misaki sintio como alguien se acercaba, tal vez el tipo gordo. Rápidamente tomo una caja y la puso enfrente de la puerta, hasta que vio una palanca muy escondida a una orilla de la habitación, la tiro y se abrio una puerta donde habia una gran bolsa de dinero. -usui! tomala y vamonos!- dijo misaki empujando la puerta para que no se abra.

Kanou fue a buscar una caja más grande y la puse en frente de la puerta, mientras que usui ponia el dinero en el conducto de ventilación. -vamonos, antes de que pase algo peor que esto.- dijo usui ayudando a misaki a subir.

Los tres pudieron ver como una mujer los miraba tristemente, y un niño que tenia un cuchillo en la mano.

.

.

Los chicos caminaron rapidamente hasta el auto, pusieron el dinero en la maleta del auto y se fueron. -entonces, cuéntenos! que es lo que vivieron?- dijo sakura entusiasmada.

-¡por fin pude derrotar al gordo feo! ah si, y nunca más voy a jugar juegos de terror.- dijo misaki seriamente.

-no me digas , misa-chan.-

-nos encontramos con dos fantasmas, y una muñeca estaba viva.- dijo kanou recordando lo sucedido.

-¿¡u-una muñeca?!- dijo kanou.

-como en chucky?- dijo shintani.

Misaki asintio con la cabeza. -entonces, adonde vamos ahora?-

-vamos a dejar el dinero a la guarida, luego nos vamos a la playa.- dijo sakura sonriendo.

-oh... entonces, me voy a dormir.- dijo misaki acomodándose en el brazo de usui.

Usui sonrio. -y asi fue como la linda y tierna misa-chan, se acostumbro a estar conmigo...- susurro.

Misaki se sonrojo. -c-c-callate!-

* * *

**ohayo! O que les parecio el capitulo?! waa, a mi me gusto hacerlo, amo escribir cosas como en este capitulo :3**

**ok, eso es todo por hoy, comenten que les parecio onegaii! **

**kati! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5: vacaciones! (parte 1)

**Capitulo 5: "vacaciones! (parte 1)"**

_-misa-chan, prometeme que nunca me vas a olvidar, y nunca vas a besar a otro chico, ok?-_

_-sabes que no voy a hacer eso takumi! y tu prometeme que vas a volver pronto, si?-_

_Usui sonrio y le dio un pequeño beso a misaki en la mejilla. -voy a volver lo más pronto posible, misaki.- _

_Misaki abrazo a usui. -te quiero mucho...-_

_-yo te amo, misa-chan.- dijo usui._

_-chicos, takkun ya se tiene que ir.- dijo sakuya agachándose para quedar a su altura._

_Misaki miro a usui preocupada. -no... yo no quiero dejarte ir takumi!- dijo misaki dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas._

_-misaki, volveras a ver takkun, no te preocupes.- consoló yuu._

_-p-pero...-_

_Usui abrazo a misaki una vez más. -espera por mi, no te enamores de otro chico, no me olvides, si?-_

_Misaki asintio con la cabeza levemente antes de mirar como usui desaparecia._

.

.

-t-takumi...-

-misa-chan! despierta!- dijo usui moviendo los hombros de misaki.

Misaki abrio los ojos lentamente y miro a su alrededor, era de noche, y estaban todos dormidos. -estabas llorando misa-chan, estas bien?-

-eh? ah, lo siento...- dijo misaki secando sus lagrimas.

Usui suspiro y abrazo a misaki. -hey, hiciste que me despertara... eres muy mala.- dijo usui con cara chibi.

Misaki se quedo unos segundos callada. -_"yo... lo he estado esperando por 10 años, y ni siquiera me atrevo a decirle lo cuanto que le extrañe?"-_

-misaki?-

-e-eh? lo siento, no te estaba escuchando... que me decias?-

-ah si, yo te amo mucho...- dijo usui besandola en la frente.

-"_e-e-esta es mi oportunidad!"- _penso misaki mientras ponia sus manos en el cuello de usui. -y-y-yo... t-te... tengo hambre!- dijo misaki completamente sonrojada.

Usui se quedo mirando a misaki unos segundos. -...la comida esta en la maleta, shintani tiene las llaves, y es imposible que tengas hambre, porque antes de salir de tu casa comiste como loca.- dijo usui con cara chibi.

Misaki se sonrojo como un tomate. -y-yo no... yo no quise decir eso!- dijo misaki.

-hey misa-chan, que te parece si vamos a hablar afuera? quiero decir, vamos a despertar a los chicos...- dijo usui abriendo el auto.

Misaki miro hacia al frente, estaban en frente de un hermoso lago que tenia el reflejo de la luna, unos cuantos arboles alrededor, y unas rosas azules que estaban a la orilla del lago. Usui se sento en una roca y le indico a misaki que se sentara al lado suyo. -que me querias decir?- dijo él poniendo una mano alrededor del hombro de misaki.

-e-eh... b-bueno, emm... y-yo...- dijo misaki mirando hacia abajo.

-que pasa misa-chan?-

-n-nada... solo queria decirte que... g-gracias por volver a japon... y no dejarme sola...-

Usui miro a misaki un par de segundos. -solo eso me vas a decir? no me vas a decir que me amas ni nada de eso? que mala... no pense que me odiaras hasta ese punto...-

Misaki se sonrojo. -n-no te odio!-

-entonces?-

-...e-es complicado! ni siquiera sé si estoy enamorada o solamente te quiero como amigo! no lo sé!- dijo misaki agarrando su cabeza.

Usui suspiro. -voy a ponerte en un caso. Si tienes a un chico que has amado desde que empezaste la secundaria, y aparece tu amigo de infancia, quien lo has esperado por 10 años, y tienes que elegir a uno de los dos, a quien elijes?-

Misaki penso unos momentos. -umm... elegiría a mi amigo de infacia, puesto que lo he esperado desde 10 años. no al chico que supuestamente ame, porque siempre he creido que los amores de secundaria son amores pasajeros,creo- dijo misaki encogiendose de hombros.

-creo que alli tienes tu respuesta, no?-

-eh?-

-que lentaaaaa...- dijo usui apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de misaki.

-bueno, creo que es dificil darse cuenta si uno esta enamorado.-

Usui penso unos segundos. -alguna vez te ha dolido el pecho cuando nos pasa algo malo a los dos?-

-eh? explicate-

-ummm... si un dia yo me enojo contigo de la nada y me voy con otras chicas dejándote sola-

-sé que no lo harias, pero si lo hicieras creo que estaria algo celosa...-

-eso es! cuando estas celosa es porque estas enamorada, no?-

Misaki miro a usui. -eso quiere decir que... estoy enamorada?-

Usui asintio con la cabeza. -e-eso es imposible...- dijo misaki apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de usui.

-je... yo tambien pense que era imposible cuando me enamore de ti...- dijo usui.

Misaki se quedo callada, Usui miro a misaki directamente, choco su frente con la suya y rozo su nariz con la de misaki, tomo sus mejillas y la beso suavemente. -yo... te amo, misaki.- dijo usui mientras misaki se sonrojaba como un tomate.

-e-e-e-eh... y-y-yo... t-tengo sueño!-

-no arruines el momento...- dijo usui con cara chibi.

-e-es que si estoy mas tiempo aqui se van a derretir mis mejillas!- usui hizo un puchero.

-hagamos algo, como yo recien te bese, ahora tu me vas a besar, y luego nos vamos a dormir, si?- dijo usui sonriendo.

Misaki se sonrojo y se paro de la roca. -ni loca! me voy a dormir.- dijo misaki caminando hacia el auto.

**_En el auto..._**

-je... ya los tenemos.- dijo sakura guardando su celular.

-ahora solo hay que hacer que misaki-chan se confiese...- dijo shintani.

_-_podriamos dejarlos solos todo el dia... y seguirlos...- dijo sakura sonriendo malvadamente.

-eso es acoso, sakura.- dijo shizuko.

-estas con nosotros, o con ellos?-

Shizuko se quedo callada. -...con ustedes...-

-entonces, colabora y dinos un plan.-

-lo de seguirlos parece buena idea.-

-entonces, eso haremos...-

.

.

-ayuzawa-san, encontramos esto.- dijo un policia pasandole un video a sakuya.

Sakuya puso el CD en el computador y lo reproducio, los primeros minutos no se veia nada, pero despues se pudieron ver a tres personas con capuchas. -son tres...- dijo sakuya escribiendo en su cuaderno.

-espere jefe, mire lo que pasa a continuacion.-

Se pudo ver como las tres personas se escondieron debajo de una mesa, despues siguieron corriendo hasta su objetivo. -no veo nada más.-

Sakuya abrio los ojos cuando vio a dos personas más en el caso, en total, eran cinco. vio detalle por detalle a lo que paso a continuacion, solo se podia ver que estaban hablando. -dos llevan gorras... y los otros tres llevan capucha...-

-ayuzawa-san, dos de esos delincuentes parecen tener cuerpo de chica.-

Sakuya penso unos segundos. -voy a ir a investigar al banco, mañana mismo.- sakuya vio la cara preocupante de su compañero. -que pasa?-

-es que... esos delincuentes, no parecen tener mas de 20 años...-

-son adolescentes que les gusta divertirse, y ademas, son muy inteligentes de no venir a borrar las huellas, ya que esta el doble de camaras de las que habian...-

-tal vez, ellos tienen contacto con la policia...-

Sakuya abrio los ojos y se quedo callado. -esa posibilidad... tambien es cierta... escuchame bien, ve y recolecta toda la informacion sobre todos los trabajadores de la comisaria.-

-si señor!- dijo su compañero corriendo.

Sakuya vio un par de veces más el video, hasta que vio un pequeño detalle que nadie se dio cuenta. En una de las capuchas, se podia ver un poco de cabello de color rosa.

.

.

-jeje... ya esta lista.-

-espera, raya un poco más por la frente.-

-escribele "amo mucho a usui takumi".-

-y hacele unos bigotes de gato-

-esta lista, no hay mas espacio en la cara.- dijo sakura guardando su lapiz.

Todos se volvieron a sus lugares y esperaron a que misaki despertara. Misaki se empezo a mover y abrio sus ojos lentamente. -que hora es...?-

-s-son las 10 de la mañana...- dijo shintani tratando de no reirse.

Misaki bostezo y se acomodo en el hombro de usui. -despierteme cuando lleguemos...-

Hubo un silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Usui no lo soporto mas y se empezo a reir, haciendo que todos tambien se rieran. -de que se rien?- pregunto misaki.

Ella se inclino un poco para verse en el espejo retrovisor, y como su cara estaba llena de rayas y palabras. -les juro... QUE LOS VOY A MATAR!-

_**Despues de unos minutos y golpes...**_

-perdónenos kaichou...- dijo kanou acariciando su mejilla.

-solo fue una pequeña broma!- dijo sakura sonriendo.

-y también estábamos aburridos.- dijo usui antes de recibir otro golpe en la cabeza.

-¿¡huh?! asi que deciden divertirse usando MI cara!?- grito misaki.

-exacto.- dijo usui sonriendo.

-yukimura! porque no evitaste que pasara esto?!- grito misaki enojada.

-e-es que yo e-estaba durmiendo, kaichou!- dijo yukimura muerto de miedo.

Misaki gruño y se limpio la cara con un paño. -no te tienes porque enojar misa-chan...- dijo usui abrazandola.

-callate pervertido! estoy segura que tu planeaste todo esto, verdad?!-

-se puede decir que sip, pero no te enojes!- misaki golpeo una vez mas a usui.

-hey chicos! ya se puede ver el mar!- dijo shintani.

Todos miraron hacia la derecha, arena blanca que acompañaba a un eterno mar azul, el suave sonido del las gaviotas, olor a aire fresco... sin duda estaban en la playa. -wuaa! que lindo!- dijo misaki sonriendo.

-entonces, empecemos a organizarnos. yukimura tiene un conocido que nos podria prestar la casa para pasar unos cuantos dias, asi que shitani, dirígete hasta esta direccion.- dijo shizuko.

-ok.-

.

.

-una casa comun y corriente, perfecto para quedarse dos dias!- dijo sakura entrando en la casa.

De repente se abrio la puerta de un portazo, revelando a una adolescente de 16 años, de cabellos rizos de color verde oscuro, con ojos cafes. -buenos dias chicos!- dijo la mujer amablemente.

-a-akari-san?- dijo yukimura sorprendido.

-yukimura!- dijo la chica abrazando a yukimura.

Todos esperaron una explicacion a sobre lo que estaba pasando, acaso ella era la novia de yukimura? no, no podia ser cierto, porque kanou era el apropiado para yukimura **(****^w****^)**. todos se dieron cuenta como kanou miraba hacia otro lado molesto.

-ah! estos son tus amigos?- dijo akari.

-si, chicos, ella es mi prima akari.- dijo yukimura sonriendo.

-oh, ya veo...- dijo kanou suspirando.

-gusto en conocerte akari-chan.- dijo misaki.

-igualm...ente...- dijo akari mirando con ojos brillantes a usui.

Akari se acerco a a yukimura. -como se llama ese chico rubio que es muy atractivo?!-

-usui-san?-

Akari sonrio malvadamente. -entonces, pasen chicos y siéntanse como en casa!-

Todos asintieron y pasaron a la casa. -entonces shizuko, plan 1, en progreso.- dijo sakura sonriendo.

Shizuko suspiro. -misaki! usui-kun! no creen que deberían dormir en la misma habitacion? ya que como dormian juntos cuando eran pequeños, ustedes ya se conocen y podremos evitar ocupar tantas piezas.- dijo sakura astutamente.

-Q-QUE?!- dijo misaki sonrojada.

Akari se metio en la conversacion. -no es necesario! hay suficientes habitaciones para todos!-

-n-no es cierto!- dijo sakura con una gota de sudor en su frente. -es mejor no ocupar tantas piezas!-

-no se preocupen!- dijo akari enojada.

-hey! esta bien, compartiré la pieza con usui, no se peleen!- dijo misaki tomando su mochila y dirigiendose a una habitacion cualquiera.

Akari se cruzo de brazos y se fue a la cocina molesta, mientras que sakura sonreia victoriosamente. -_"plan 1, listo..."-_

_._

_._

Misaki estaba sacando sus cosas de su mochila, al igual que usui. -misa-chan, podemos dormir en la misma cama? como cuando eramos pequeños- dijo usui.

-pero ya no somos pequeños usui...- dijo misaki mirando hacia atras.

-yo todavia tengo mente de niño.-

-si dormimos juntos, todos lo podrian malinterpretar-

-para eso cerramos la puerta con llave.- dijo usui sonriendo.

-seria más sospechoso aun...- Usui hizo un puchero.

-no seas mala... cuando era pequeño dormia muy calentito al lado tuyo...- dijo usui acercandose a misaki.

Misaki se dio la vuelta y miro fijamente a usui. -el otro dia dormimos juntos, ahora que recuerdo.-

-mucho tiempo, verdad?- dijo usui poniendo un mechon detras de la oreja de misaki.

-para nada comparado 10 años-

-tu tambien extrañaste esa sensacion de dormir al lado mio?-

-umm... no lo se.- dijo misaki volviendo a darse la vuelta.

-hey, no seas mala... ahora que sé que estas enamorada de mi, eres mas mala que antes...-

-tch, con mayor razon deberias dejarme sola.-

-entonces... quieres que te deje sola?-

-exacto.-

Usui miro hacia abajo y se quedo callado. -como quieras.- dijo usui parandose del suelo y saliendo de la habitacion. Misaki miro extrañamente a usui, y luego siguió ordenando su ropa.

.

.

-plan numero 2, es proceso.-

-titulo del plan: "cocinando"... espera, la kaichou no sabe cocinar! va a incendiar la casa!-

-primero escucha cual es el plan, yukimura. nosotros vamos a ir a comprar supuestamente, y vamos a dejar a estos dos en la cocina, solos.- dijo sakura apuntando los muñecos que estaban en la maqueta.

-no que se supone que ibamos a ver todo lo que hacian?- pregunto shintani.

-es por eso que shizuko instalo por toda la casa unas camaras escondidas, no iremos a comprar, vamos a estar en una cafeteria viendo todo lo que hacen los chicos, ok?-

-ahhh... ahora entendimos.- dijeron kanou, yukimura y shintani.

-muy bien, hay que empezar a moverse.- dijo sakura guardando la maqueta.

Todos vieron como usui salia de su pieza molesto, se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. -usui-kun! todos vamos a ir a comprar unos cuantos ingredientes que faltan para hacer el almuerzo de hoy, podrian adelantarse misaki y tú?-

Usui suspiro y asintio. -ok...- dijo mientras todos saliendo corriendo de la casa.

Usui camino hasta la cocina y empezo a prepararse, no iba a ir a pedirle ayuda a misaki, porque ya sabia que ella se negaría aunque este de rodillas, y ademas porque ella dijo que queria que usui estuviera lejos de ella. -oye usui, te ayudo?-

-no gracias.-

Misaki gruño. -hey! te estoy ofreciendo ayuda! deberias estar contento!- dijo misaki tomando un cuchillo y cortando una cebolla.

Usui se alejo un metro de misaki, ella fruncio el ceño y se acerco un paso al lado de usui, usui volvio a alejarse de misaki. y siguieron asi hasta que misaki acorralo a usui en la pared.

-porque te alejas?!-

-porque tu me lo pediste.-

-no que sabias cuales son los momentos donde miento?-

-parecia que estabas hablando en serio.-

-no estaba hablando en serio!-

-ah, ya entiendo, quieres que este a tu lado abrazandote y diciendo lo mucho que te amo?-

-n-nunca dije eso!-

-entones quieres que este lo mas lejos posible de ti y te odie?-

-n-no!-

-entonces, quieres que solo seamos amigos?-

Misaki abrio los ojos y se quedo callada. -dime misaki, solo quieres que seamos amigos despues de 10 años esperando para que estemos juntos?-

-has estado enamorada de mi desde que eras pequeña, y creiste que yo no me habia dado cuenta, verdad? lo que mas me sorprende que hoy en la mañana actuaste que recien te habias dado cuenta que estabas enamorada de mi, pero no es asi...-

-ya callate!- grito misaki dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas por sus mejillas.

Usui saco sus manos que enjaulaban a misaki en la pared. -e-es dificil... sabes?- dijo misaki llorando.

-es cierto... es cierto! he estado enamorada de ti desde que era pequeña! no queria decirtelo porque no que cuando eramos pequeños seria mas dificil para ti irte a America! yo sabia desde antes que no iban a separar!-

-q-que?-

-...yo escuche a nuestros padres hablar sobre que te ibas a ir a America... no quise decírtelo porque sabia que ibas a negarle a tu padre, a lo que iban a irse mas rapido...-

-y-yo... no lo sabia, pensaba que fue un viaje inesperado...-

Misaki gruño y se fue corriendo hasta su habitacion. -espera misaki!-

Ella tiro una almohada directo hasta la cara de usui. -vete! no quiero verte!-

Usui sonrio, se sento en la cama y la abrazo. -se perfectamente cuando mientes...-

Misaki se sorprendio, y abrazo a usui. -ahora me vas a explicar lo que paso?- dijo usui despues que misaki se secara las lagrimas.

-recuerdas cuando era invierno y estabamos en mi pieza durmiendo?-

_**hace 12 años...**_

_-oye takumi! despierta! deja de abrazarme!- dijo misaki molesta._

_-pero estas muy calentita...- dijo usui entre sueños._

_Misaki se dio la vuelta. -pero yo tengo mucho calor!-_

_Usui abrio sus ojos lentamente y beso a misaki en la mejilla. -te ves linda asi...-_

_Misaki se sonrojo y se destapo con las sabanas. -porque cuando despiertas siempre me besas...?-_

_-es costumbre...- dijo usui volviendose a dormir._

_Misaki suspiro. -voy a tomar agua.-_

_Misaki bajo de la cama de un salto y se dirigio al baño. -a America?!- Misaki se escondio detras de la pared, y empezo a escuchar._

_-asi es... me dijeron que hay un buen atrabajo alli, pero no ire pronto, ire como... 2 años.- dijo yuu._

_-entonces, me dejaras solo?!- dijo sakura con cara chibi._

_-tal vez... pero lo que más me preocupa es misaki y takumi... ellos por lo visto se aman mucho, y no quiero separarlos...-_

_-pero podrias dejarme a takumi a cargo.-_

_Yuu se quedo callado. -no puedo... takumi es lo unico que me queda, no puedo dejarlo...-_

_-entiendo, no te preocupes.-_

_Misaki se quedo sorprendida, que iba a hacer? usui se iba a ir y la dejará sola, y quien sabe cuanto tiempo estaran separados..._

**_fin del retroceso!_**

Usui escucho atentamente cada palabra, y se quedo sin palabras. -yo no quise decirte que estaba enamorada, porque iba a ser mas doloroso dejarte ir...-

-todo por un estupido trabajo...- dijo usui suspirando.

Hubo un silencio muy largo. -p-pero eso ya es pasado, ya no importa.- dijo misaki sonriendo.

Usui tomo las mejilas de misaki y la beso. -despues de escuchar eso, me dieron ganas de besarte millones de veces.- dijo usui con cara chibi.

-e-eh?! n-no gracias!- dijo misaki tratando de salir de los brazos de usui.

Usui rio y rodeo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de misaki. -muy bien misa-chan, este es nuestro momento para demostrarnos cuanto nos amamos, no crees?- dijo usui besandola.

-¿¡E-E-EHHH?!- grito misaki.

De repente se abrio la puerta de un portazo. -chicos, no les dijeron que si podian ayudar en la cocina?- dijo Akari sonriendo nerviosamente.

**_al otro lado de la camara oculta en la pieza..._**

-NO! NO PUEDE SER ESTO POSIBLE! ESTABAN TAN CERCA SI NO FUERA POR LA ESTÚPIDA DE TU HERMANA!- grito sakura enojada.

-e-eh?! n-no es mi hermana! es mi prima!- dijo yukimura.

-NO IMPORTA! VOY A GOLPEARLE!- grito sakura corriendo fuera del café.

Sakura corrio a una velocidad no humana, entro en la casa, se dirigió hasta la habitacion de los chicos. -tú... PORQUE ARRUINASTE EL MOMENTO!- grito sakura golpeando a akari y sacandola de la habitacion.

Misaki y Usui se miraron extrañados y se bajaron de la cama. -que esta pasando aqui?- dijo usui mirando como sakura golpeaba a akari como si hubiera cometido el error más grande de todo el mundo.

Shizuko llego a la casa, y alejo a sakura de Akari. -tú! que tienes conmigo?!- dijo akari molesta.

-POR QUE JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO TUVISTE QUE ENTRAR?! SABES QUE ESE PUDO HABER SIDO EL MOMENTO MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA MISAKI!- grito sakura _enojada._

-h-huh?! de que estas hablando sakura?- dijo misaki sonrojada.

-e-e-ehh... ¡a akari le gusta usui-kun!- dijo sakura como defensa.

-QUE?!- grito misaki.

-sakura puso muchas cámaras dentro de la casa para espiarlos!- dijo akari.

-¿¡Q-Q-QUEEEE?!-

-escucharon todo?- pregunto usui.

-al parecer, no malinterpretes, fue todo un plan de sakura.- dijo kanou.

Misaki se sonrojo al extremo y se desmayo. -_"ahora todos saben que estoy enamorada de usui..."- _penso misaki antes de caer desmayada.

* * *

**y con esto terminamos el cap 5! que les parecio? comenten! me ayudarian mucho para ver si estoy escribiendo bien y esas cosas...**

**gracias por leer! **

**kati! ^o^**

.

_**extra...**_

-sakura, no creo que sea una buena idea que los espíes...- dijo shizuko.

-no te preocupes! con tal que misaki diga la palabra "me gustas", los dejare tranquilos.- dijo sakura mirando atentamente la pantalla del computador.

Shintani se asomo un poco para ver. -m-misaki-chan esta llorando?!-

-si! escucha la razon!- dijo sakura pasandole un audifono.

Kanou miro a los chicos y extrañamente. luego se asomo un poco y vio a usui y a misaki besandose. -WTF?!-

-jeje... ya van adelantados...- dijo sakura sonriendo. -ahora solo me falta emparejar a dos personitas...- dijo sakura mirando a yukimura y a kanou.

-eh?- dijeron al mismo tiempo kanou y yukimura.

_**fin del extra!**_** ^o^**


	6. Chapter 6: vacaciones (parte 2)

**Capitulo 6. "Vacaciones! (parte 2), las chicas maid?!"**

-_v-voy a morir... este es mi fin... nunca más saldre a la luz...-__  
_

_-que estas diciendo misa-chan?!-_

_-a-ahora... todos saben que estoy enamorada de usui...- _

_-ehh? yo pensaba que estabas enamorada de mi!-_

_Misaki miro hacia al lado y vio usui de 6 años. __-estabas enamorada de mi! no del usui adolescente!-_

_-n-no son lo mismo?-_

_-no! yo soy takumi, el niño tierno y preocupado de ti! y usui, es el adolescente pervertido!-_

_-u-usui tambien es tierno y preocupado de mi!-_

_-pero yo soy más lindo!- dijo el pequeño takumi saltando._

_Misaki gruño. -oye! son los mismos! los amo a los dos!- dijo misaki agarrando a usui en sus brazos._

_-ehhh! yo quiero saltar!-_

_-no! te puedes caer takumi!- dijo misaki abrazandolo._

_-pero yo pensaba que amabas a usui!-_

_-son los mismos! me voy a confundir si sigues asi!-_

_Usui se quedo callado y abrazo a misaki. -ahora que lo pienso... somos los mismos...- dijo usui convirtiendose en adolescente._

_._

_._

-oye misa-chan~, despierta... es un nuevo dia...- susurro usui en el oido de misaki.

Misaki se despertó de un salto y golpeo a usui en la cabeza. -auch! esa no es la forma de despertar misa!-

-d-donde estoy?!- grito misaki tapandose con las sabanas.

-te vine a dejar en nuestra habitacion, mientras los chicos preparan el almuerzo.-

-y-y porque estoy en pijama?!-

Usui se quedo callado sonriendo. -ah, eso es porque... jeje...- dijo con cara chibi.

Misaki miro con horror. -KYAAAAA!-

_**en la cocina...**_

-eh? misaki-chan ya se desperto?- dijo shintani comiendose una fruta.

-al parecer! vayamos a verle!-

Sakura abrio la puerta tranquilamente, hasta que vio a misaki encima de usui golpeandolo con un aura negra rodeandola. -misaki!-

Misaki miro hacia atras molesta. -QUE!?-

-deja de golpear a us... que lindo el pijama!- dijo sakura con flores moe.

Misaki miro hacia abajo, su pijama era un pantalon corto morado y una camiseta de tirantes verde. de inmediato dejo golpear a usui y se tapo con las sabanas. -q-que hacen aqui...?-

-escuchamos que habias gritado...-

-que es ese olor...? huele a quemado...- dijo shizuko.

Sakura y shintani se miraron, gritaron y corrieron hasta la cocina. Misaki suspiro. -te sientes bien misaki?- pregunto shizuko.

-solo me duele un poco la cabeza... pero estoy bien.-

-kaichou, yo siempre estoy preparado para estas cosas!- dijo yukimura dandole unas pastillas.

-ah, gracias yukimura.- dijo misaki tomandose la pastillas.

-entonces, te encargamos a misaki, usui-kun.- dijo shizuko cerrando la puerta.

Usui abrio lentamente los ojos y se sento en la cama temblando. -desde cuando que golpeas tan fuerte...?-

Misaki miro sonrojada a usui y se empezo a reir. -misaki?-

-que lindo es takumi-kun!- dijo misaki abrazando a usui.

-e-e-eh?- tartamudeo usui.

-te amo mucho, lo sabias?-

-¿¡q-que te esta pasando misaki?!- dijo usui alejando un poco a misaki.

Misaki bostezo y se empezo a sacar su camiseta. -¿¡q-que estas haciendo!?- dijo usui bajandole la camiseta a misaki.

-no lo se, pero tengo mucho calor.- dijo misaki encogiendose de hombros.

Usui vio el envase de las pastillas, ya no se extrañaba por la razon de que misaki estaba asi... -oye usui, quieres dormir conmigo?- dijo misaki abrazando a usui por detras.

-por ahora dejemos que se te pase el efecto, si?- dijo usui acostando a misaki.

-ok... pero abrázame, si?- dijo misaki dandole un espacio a usui.

-pero no me tientes, ok?-

-si... pero no tengo sueño.- dijo misaki sentandose en la cama.

-si no te duermes, no se te pasara el efecto.-

-pero es que no quiero dormir... hagamos algo divertido!-

Usui se sonrojo levemente. -e-eh?-

Misaki puso un dedo en su menton. -besame!-

-lo haria... pero ahora tengo algo de miedo...-

-ehhh? que malo... pensaba que me querias...- dijo misaki poniendose a una orilla de la cama.

Usui sonrio y puso a misaki nuevamente bajo las mantas. -te ves tierna asi-

Misaki bostezo una vez más y se acomodo en el pecho de usui. -oye usui, tú... sabes que te amo mucho, verdad? es por eso que no te vayas... no me dejes sola de nuevo... te lo suplico...- dijo misaki empezando a dormirse.

-te lo prometo, misaki.-

.

.

Sakuya se agacho y recogio el pequeño pelo de color rosa que estaba tirado en el suelo. -vayan a identificar de quien es este cabello.-

-si!-

-_"por lo que sabemos, los ladrones son 5, tres chicos y dos chicas... uhh, no hemos avanzado casi nada en este caso, y va a ser casi imposible averiguar quienes son.- _penso sakuya.

-ayuzawa-san! dijeron que no se podia identificar el cabello, ya que era teñido.-

En el grupo de los chicos, sakura, shizuko, kanou y shintani, se tiñen el pelo por si pasa alguna situacion como esta, los demas (misaki, usui y yukimura) no lo hacen porque puede ser sospechosos para sus familias, a excepción usui, no se lo tiñe porque le gusta su cabello natural.

-oh, ya veo... entonces, dejamos esta situacion aqui, mañana averiguamos donde escaparon los delincuentes.-

-ok!-

.

.

-oigan chicos! oí que hay un torneo de voleyball en la playa!- dijo sakura mostrando un cartel.

-yo quiero ir!- dijo misaki entusiasmada.

-que vayan los mejores!- dijo yukimura.

-hagamos un grupo de cinco.- dijo shizuko.

-ok! quienes saben jugar?-

Levantaron la mano misaki, usui, yukimura, kanou y shintani. -esta bien que yukimura juegue?-

-t-tambien soy bueno!-

-ok... entonces, decidido!

_en la playa..._

-yosh! hay 15 grupos que participan en este gran torneo! el grupo ganador seran reyes por una noche en toda la playa!- dijo un tipo hablando por microfono.

Misaki tenia una gota de sudor por su frente, era la unica chica en su grupo, y ademas de eso, los primeros rivales eran demasiado gordos, y parecia imposible que se les cayera el balon al suelo. misaki empezo la partida, suspiro, saltó y tiro la pelota a una velocidad increible para que los rivales perdieran. -un punto para los chicos!-

Misaki sonrio, miro hacia atras y todos se veian muy confiados. Miro hacia adelante, ya tenia asegurada la victoria.

-un punto para las chicas maids!- grito el tipo del microfono.

Los chicos miraron hacia al lado. habian 5 chicas guapas sonriendo victoriosamente, estaban vestidas de maids, pero eso no era lo malo, si no que les parecia conocidos a los chicos. -ese... no es el grupo Maid latte?- dijo usui tocando su menton.

-¿¡HU-HUH?!-grito misaki.

El grupo Maid latte **(que nombre mas raro para un grupo de delincuentes...)**, era uno de los mejores grupos que robaban, de hace poco sacaron tercer lugar en el juego, un lugar más que los chicos.

-hay que ganarles!- grito misaki emitiendo un aura negra.

.

**_Despues de unas_ partidas...**

Yukimura corrio hasta la pelota y la tiro hacia arriba con su mano, shintani salto y la tiro hacia el equipo contrario. -otro punto para los chicos!- grito el tipo entusiasmado.

Se podia escuchar al maximo los gritos de la multitud. misaki se acerco a usui. -oye usui, cuando le pondremos un nombre a nuestro grupo?-

-es cierto, nunca hemos pensado en uno...- dijo usui pensativamente. -despues pensaremos en uno- dijo guiñandole un ojo.

-entonces, empieza la ronda final!- grito el tipo con microfono. -las chicas maids contra los chicos rebeldes!-

-me gusta ese nombre...- murmuro misaki.

Misaki miro hacia al frente, conocia muy bien a estas tipas. la de pelo corto azul, se llamaba satsuki, era la lider del grupo. otra de pelo corto y rubio se llamaba honoka, muchos dicen que ha seducido ha varios grupos para ayudarle a ganar. erika, era una bailarina de un bar, muy conocida por los hombres. subaru, hay un rumor que descubrio la forma para ganarle al grupo del primer lugar. y hay otras dos chicas que no tienen mucha informacion sobre ellas.

-woaa, miren quien esta aqui! usui-kun!- dijo honoka seductivamente.

-ya tenemos a alguien como victima...- susurro erika a honoka, y ella asintio con la cabeza.

Usui fruncio el ceño. -ya tengo novia, no necesito que me persigan unas prostitutas-

-ehhh? entonces, esto sera muy divertido... si nosotras ganamos, usui-kun sera nuestro por toda una noche.- dijo honoka guiñando un ojo.

-ya dije que no necesito prostitutas...- dijo usui saltando y tirando la pelota con toda su fuerza.

Las chicas maid miraron sorprendidas a usui, ni siquiera alcanzaron a ver la pelota. Erika tomo la pelota, la tiro hacia honoka y ella la tiro directo hacia la cabeza de misaki. Misaki gruño y tiro la pelota lo más fuerte posible. -usui-kun, misa-chan es tú novia, no?- dijo Erika sonriendo.

-así es, asi que asegúrense de no lastimarla.- dijo usui besando la cabeza de misaki.

-tú! pervertido! desde cuando que soy tu novia?- susurro misaki.

Usui penso unos segundos. -ya tengo asegurado nuestra victoria.-

-eh? como?-

Usui sonrio y toco el pecho de misaki. -como lo pense, plana como una tabl...-

De un segundo a otro, misaki tenia un aura negra, tomo la pelota la tiro contra las chicas. Y asi fue sucesivamente.

.

-e-empate...- dijo subaru respirando con dificultad.

-hasta ahora...-

Las chicas maid miraron al otro grupo, no parecian ni un poco cansados.

-entonces, ganemos!- dijo honoka tirando la pelota.

Shintani corrio y la tiro hacia misaki, misaki salto y tiro la pelota, cuando aterrizo sintio un dolor terrible en su tobillo. -AHHH!- grito misaki cayendo al suelo.

-estas bien misa?- dijo usui revisando su pie.

Misaki asintio con la cabeza. -e-estoy bien... solo me doble el pie...- dijo misaki parandose de la arena con dificultad.

Subaru y honoka sonrieron. -misa-chan, no crees que seras un molestia en el juego si tienes el tobillo malo?-

-estoy bien malditas prostitutas!- dijo misaki enojada.

Satsuki tiro la pelota hacia yukimura, kanou reacciono y la tiro hacia arriba, y usui la golpeo con su mano hasta las chicas. -un punto para lo chicos rebeldes! con un punto más ganan los chicos rebeldes!- anuncio.

-un punto más...- dijo misaki.

Honoka y Erika se acercaron para hablar. -tirales la pelota hasta una orilla para que no puedan ganar.-

-pero, y si se golpean en...?-

-no importa que se golpeen, lo que importa es ganar.-

Erika suspiro y alanzo la pelota hasta una orilla. misaki miro como todos se quedaban quietos con miedo de golpearse en la red, ella sin pensarlo corrio hasta la pelota y la lanzo hacia arriba, no podia dejar que se robaran a su usui. misaki espero el impacto, y tal como lo espero sintio el golpe en su espalda, pero no dolia, parecia como si hubiera chocado con algo suave. miro hacia atras, y vio a la unica persona que la podia salvar. -u-u-usui...-

-estas bien misa?- dijo usui preocupado.

-si...-

-gano el grupo rebelde!- anuncio el tipo del microfono.

Misaki ayudo a usui a levantarse. -porque me salvaste?! sabias que te ibas a golpear en la espalda!- grito misaki enojada.

-no podia dejar que te pasara algo, o si?- dijo usui sonriendo tiernamente.

Misaki se sonrojo profundamente. -tch, maldito pervertido... ahora te tendre que cuidar...-

-estas bien usui?- preguntaron shintani, kanou y yukimura.

-si... aunque me duele un poco la espalda...-

Misaki miro a su alrededor, estaban todos sacandoles fotografias a las chicas maids. -chicos, por lo que sé van a celebran en la noche por los ganadores, por mientras voy a ir a la casa para revisar la espalda de usui.- dijo misaki tomando del brazo de usui.

-ok! te lo encargamos misaki-chan!- dijo shintani.

Misaki asintio y se llevo usui hasta la casa.

.

**_despues de unos__ minutos..._**

Misaki empujo a usui en la cama. -sacate la camisa.-

Usui se sonrojo levemente y se la saco, mientras que misaki buscaba algo en la caja de primeros auxilios. -que me haras misa?-

Misaki miro el gran moreton en la espalda, suspiro y la acaricio suavemente. -te duele mucho?-

-para nada, si misa-chan es la que me acaricia, entonces se me pasa rapido el dolor!- dijo usui sonriendo.

Misaki fruncio el ceño y golpeo a usui en el centro de su moreton, a lo que usui gimio de dolor. -que te dije? realmente te duele- dijo misaki mirando como usui se retorcía en la cama gimiendo.

-d-duele...-

-acuestate en la cama.- usui obedeció.

Misaki empezo a acariciarlo nuevamente. -oye usui... gracias por salvarme...-

-es mi motivo para vivir, cuidarte y amarte- dijo usui sonriendo.

Misaki se sonrojo. -emm... como quieras... pero, si me vas a salvar de algo, asegurate de no lastimarte tú...- dijo misaki besando la espalda de usui.

Usui se sento en la cama de inmediato y la abrazo. -que mala misa-chan... es muy malo lo que hiciste...-

-s-solo bese tu espalda!-

-pero me vas a tentar- dijo usui con cara chibi.

-hu-huh?! que quieres decir?-

-ya sabes lo que quise decir-

-no te estoy tentando!-

-entonces, me estas seduciendo-

-m-mentira!-

Usui rio y beso a misaki en los labios. -mi misa-chan es tan inocente... ni siquiera se que haré cuando te quite la inocencia...-

-¿¡d-de que estas hablando!? maldito pervertido!- dijo misaki poniendo sus manos en los hombros de usui y poniendolo nuevamente en la cama.

Misaki quedo a centimetros de la cara de usui, se sonrojo, y antes de poder reaccionar usui la habia besado. Misaki podia sentir la pasion y el amor que habia en ese beso, como los labios de usui se movian suavemente al mismo ritmo que ella. Usui se dio la vuelta, dejando abajo a misaki, y la empezo a besar con más pasion. -o-oye usui... t-tu espalda...- dijo misaki entre besos.

-shh... no arruines el momento...- dijo usui volviendo a besarla.

Misaki se sonrojo profundamente, queria hacer esto, pero a la vez tenia que parar. Misaki alcanzo su mano hasta la espalda de usui y golpeo a usui en el moreton. -ahh!- gimio usui de dolor.

-lo siento, es que creo que ahora no es el momento.- dijo misaki sentandose en la cama.

Usui hizo un puchero y se sento en la cama y beso suavemente en los labios a misaki. -mejor esperemos a que mi espalda sane.-

-y ademas, si quieres hacer algo más allá de los besos, tienes que ser mi novio, o si no mi padre te mata.- dijo misaki parandose de la cama y guardando la caja de primeros auxilios.

-yo pensaba que ya eramos novios- dijo usui con un puchero. -esta bien, te lo pedire en la puesta de sol al lado de la playa!- dijo con cara chibi.

-que romantico...- susurro misaki sonriendo.

Usui sonrio y se levanto de la cama. -vamos? tal vez los chicos nos esten esperando.-

_**mientras tanto, en la**** playa...**_

Shintani estaba jugando con uno de los premios que le habian dado, hasta que vio un dulce en el suelo, miro con hambre al dulce y lo fue a buscar, hasta que se dio cuenta que el dulce se estaba moviendo. Él fruncio el ceño y corrio detras del dulce, hasta que choco con alguien. -ah, lo siento...- dijo shintani mirando a la mujer de enfrente.

-ehh? tu eres shintani, no es asi?- dijo honoka seductivamente.

Shintani miro el bikini de honoka, mostraba casi todo! pero eso no le importo, le importo el dulce que estaba en la mano de ella. -me podrias dar el dulce?-

-eh? quieres el dulce? pues entonces, debes traer a usui-kun por la tarde a esta direccion, dile que lo estaremos esperando.- dijo honoka pasandole el dulce a shintani.

Shintani asintio y y se fue corriendo felizmente hasta donde estaba. -que te dijo shintani?- pregunto shizuko.

-me dijo que llevara a takumi a esta direccion!- dijo shintani pasandole un papel mientras comia su dulce.

Shizuko saco su computadora y investigo la direccion. -eh... asi que un motel, en verdad son unas prostitutas esas malditas...-

-ya estamos aqui!- dijo misaki sentandose en la arena con usui.

-se demoraron mucho!- dijo sakura.

-misaki, las protitutas engañaron a shintani para que le diga a usui-kun a que vaya a un motel.- dijo shizuko de la nada.

Misaki se quedo quieta unos segundos, y sonrio mientras le salia un aura negra alrededor suyo. -ah si? en donde estan?

-por alli!- dijo shintani indicando hacia una direccion.

Misaki se levanto rapidamente y corrio hasta ese lugar. Alli encontro a honoka sonriendo victoriosamente. -¡MALDITA P#"$! QUERÍAS ROBARME A MI USUI?!- grito misaki golpeando a honoka enojada.

-auch! porque golpeas de la nada?!- grito honoka con un aura morado.

-tú... MALDITAAA!- grito misaki agarrandole el cabello.

Misaki se lanzo hacia honoka y empezo a tirarle el cabello, mientras que honoka le lanzaba patadas. -deja mi cabello!- grito honoka-

-JA! TÚ CREES QUE TE DEJARE ASI? ESTO ES POR ENGAÑAR A SHINTANI Y POR TRATAR DE ROBAR A MI USUI!- grito misaki golpeandola mientras alguien le tomaba en brazos.

-misa-chan, sabes que es malo golpear de esa manera a una chica.- dijo usui sonriendo.

-BAJAMEEE! TENGO QUE DARLE SU LECCION!- grito misaki enojada.

-ehh? no quieres divertirte de una mejor manera?- dijo usui dandole una señal a los chicos.

Misaki miro a los chicos, todos tenian dos bombitas de agua en sus manos. misaki sonrio y bajo de los brazos de usui. -que esta pasando aqui!?- dijo Subaru y Erika mirando a honoka tirada en el suelo.

-fuego!- grito misaki tirando sus bombitas de agua.

Todos rieron al ver a las tres chicas mojadas, y se fueron. Honoka se volvio hacia las chicas. -hay que hacer revancha.- dijo honoka sonriendo malvadamente.

-como?-

-usaremos a Igarashi Tora...-

.

.

-ahh... estoy tan cansada...- dijo misaki estirando sus brazos.

-oye misa-chan, vamos a caminar por la playa? los chicos pueden retirar el premio.- dijo usui tomandole la mano.

Misaki sonrio y asintio. -si!-

Empezaron a caminar lentamente, dejando sus pisadas por la arena y escuchando el suave sonido de las olas, mientras se sonreian tiernamente los dos. Hasta que en un momento, usui paro de caminar y tomo de las manos a misaki. -hey misa-chan, sé que hemos esperado por mucho tiempo para estar juntos, y cuanto nos amamos, porque yo te amo con todo mi corazon y queria que vieras este momento conmigo...- dijo usui indicando con el sol se ocultaba. -y tambien queria preguntarte que... quieres ser mi novia?-

Misaki sonrio, se tiro a los brazos de usui y lo beso. -por supuesto takumi...-

-u-una... una hermosa escena...- dijo sakura llorando mientras grababa desde lo lejos con una camara.

-no deberiamos dejarlos solos? ahora que son novios...- dijo shizuko suspirando.

-waa! callate shizuko! no sabes lo que es entregar tu mejor amiga/hija a un chico!- dijo sakura llorando. -estoy tan orgullosa de misaki...-

-yo tambien estoy orgulloso de la kaichou! pudo enfrentar sus nervios y pudo decirle que si a usui-san!- dijo yukimura sonriendo.

-en otras palabras, la kaichou empezó a madurar...- dijo kanou.

Sakura se quedo callada unos segundo mientras pensaba. -espera... M-MADURAR?! M-M-MISAKI ESTA MADURANDO?!- dijo sakura impresionada.

-al parecer...- dijeron todos.

-E-ESO SIGNNIFICA Q-QUE...!-

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. -asi es sakura, esta madurando y a la vez tiene un novio-

-S-SU INOCENCIAAA!- grito Sakura corriendo en circulos.

-no creo que lo hagan tan rapido, es decir, recien empezaron a ser novios... o si?- dijo shintani.

-son amigos de infancia, se quieren mucho, asi que...- dijo yukimura.

-NOOOO! MISAKI YA NO SERA INOCENTEEEE!- dijo sakura llorando.

-no me imagino a misaki pervertida, sakura.- dijo shizuko.

-P-PEROO...-

-relajate sakura, tu hija sera inocente por siempre, aunque le quiten la virginidad.- dijo shizuko.

Sakura suspiro. -entonces, terminaron nuestros planes de juntar a misaki y usui-kun, ya que ya estan juntos!- dijo sakura sonriendo. -entonces, ahora vamos a empezar con otro plan... jeje...- dijo sakura mirando a kanou y yukimura.

.

.

Satsuki, Honoka, Subaru y Erika, caminaban por la gran mansion con solo un proposito. -donde esta tora?-

-esta en su habitacion, señoritas...- dijo el mayordomo.

Honoka abrio la gran puerta. -que necesitan...?-

-cobrar venganza, el grupo de ayuzawa nos humillaron en frente de todas las personas!-

-el grupo ayuzawa...?-

-no tienen nombre!-

-ok, parece que los conozco.- dijo tora levantandose del sillon.

-golpearon a honoka gravemente! la dejaron en el hospital!-

-y nos lanzaron agua!-

Tora se acerco a Erika y puso un mechon detras de su oreja. -entonces... quieren que les ayude?-

-asi es!-

Tora sonrio. -entonces, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, cierto?-

Las chicas suspiraron y se sacaron sus abrigos. -las ayudare con todo gusto.- dijo tora tomando a cualquiera y tirandola en la cama.

.

.

-quien iba a pensar que nos darian un premio como este...- dijo misaki mirando un auto 0 kilometros, un perfume realmente caro, y un cheque de $2.000.000.

-estoy tan cansado...- dijo shintani acostandose en el sillon.

-oye sanshita! danos un espacio!- dijo usui tirando a shintani al suelo y se sienta comodamente en el sillon.

-oye takumi! eso no se hace!- dijo shintani sentandose nuevamente.

-oigan chicos! les traje helado, ya que hace un poco de calor hoy!- dijo akari llegando a la casa.

Todos gritaron de emocion y le quitaron el helado a akari. se repartieron cucharas y empezaron a sacar. -hace calor...- dijo misaki.

-es el costo de estar en la playa, misa-chan-

-entonces, cuéntenme con detalle y todo, que paso despues de que usui-kun le pidiera ser su novia a misaki?- dijo sakura.

-c-como se enteraron?-

Todos escucharon como se rompia algo, miraron hacia atras y vieron a akari enojada. -ehh?! ni siquiera pude confesarme y ya son novios!-

-a si es, misa-chan y yo hemos tenido que pelear duro por ser novios, verdad misa-chan?- dijo usui besandola en la cabeza.

-c-callate...- dijo misaki sonrojada.

Sakura se acerco a usui y le susurro algo en el oido. -tengo que decirte algo, no es nada malo, te espero alla afuera.- dijo sakura dirigiendose al jardin.

Usui se encogio de hombros y salio. Cuando salio, de inmediato encontro a sakura inclinada hacia él. -usui-kun! te pido que cuides a misaki como si fuese una joya!-

-eh?-

-estoy diciendo, que te estoy entregando a misaki! tienes que cuidarla y amarla como su novio! no voy a permitir que la hagas llorar o le hicieras sufrir!- dijo sakura seriamente.

Usui sonrio. -por ningun motivo lo haria, hare más que feliz a misaki.-

Sakura suspiro aliviadamente. -ahora, aqui es la parte complicada...- dijo sakura tomando aire para hablar.

-que?-

-si van hacer "eso", primero, tiene que ser mucho despues, segundo, hazlo con delicadeza, misaki es muy delicada, tercero, ocupen proteccion, y cuarto...! haganlo en una parte que no sea su casa.- dijo sakura seriamente.

-em... no creo que lo hagamos tan rapido... y ademas, porque no podemos hacerlo en su casa?-

-emm... sakuya-san los puede escuchar.-

Hubo un silencio. -como?-

-su habitacion esta al lado que el de sakuya-san... es por eso que nunca hablamos sobre los robos cuando él esta en la casa. y a veces, apoya su oreja en la pared para escuchar.-

-para que?-

-misaki es hija unica, es necesario que sepa lo que ella esta haciendo.-

-ya veo... lo tendre en cuenta.-

Sakura asinitio y entro de nuevo en la casa. -_"ah... a si que sakuya-san no ha cambiado nada desde que somos niños..."-_ penso usui antes de entrar en la casa.

Usui entro y la casa, todos se estaban preparando para irse a sus casas. -entonces, en que auto nos vamos?- dijo shintani.

-que vayan 4 en un auto y 3 en el otro.- dijo kanou.

-si... que mal... mañana volvemos a clase.-

-usui-kun va a conocer seika!-

-si! voy a sentarme al lado de misa-chan y voy a molestarle todo el rato!- dijo usui mientras todos salian de la casa (y no se despedian de akari).

-maldito pervertido...-

* * *

**eso es todo por hoy! ^.^**

**kati**


	7. Chapter 7: Declarando guerra

**Capitulo 7: "Declarando Guerra****"**

Usui toco la puerta de la casa de misaki, y abrio la puerta sakuya. -oh! ya regresaron...- dijo sakuya.

-si, misaki estaba durmiendo, asi que la traje en brazos -. dijo usui pasando en la casa.

Sakuya asintio y dejo que usui la dejara en su habitacion. Usui cerro la puerta de la pieza de misaki y la dejo sobre su cama. -u-usui...? -

-que pasa misa?-

-quedate a dormir...- dijo misaki soñolienta.

-perdoname misa-chan, es que ahora esta sakuya-san, y bueno... me tengo que ir...- dijo usui rascando su cabeza.

-por favor...- dijo misaki sentandose en la cama.

Usui suspiro y asintio. -dejame avisarle a sakuya-san que dormire aqui, si?-

Misaki asintio y busco su pijama para cambiarse de ropa, mientras que usui salia de la pieza. Usui bajo las escaleras rapidamente y busco a sakuya. -oh takumi! ya te vas? buenas noches!- dijo sakuya sonriendo, y empujando a usui fuera de la casa.

-eh...? pero... buenas noches...- dijo usui saliendo de la casa, mientras que sakuya cerraba la puerta detras de él.

_-"estoy seguro que misaki me matara por no haber dormido con ella..."-_ penso usui mientras caminaba hasta su casa.

.

.

-misaki~!- dijo sakura corriendo hasta misaki. -hoy usui-kun se traslada a seika!-

Misaki miro con ojeras debajo de sus ojos a sakura. -ah si? no me digas...-

-q-que te paso misaki?!-

-ese maldito idiota... me mintio!- grito misaki enojada.

Sakura suspiro y abrio su casillero. -ahora hay que ir a quimica, cierto?-

-eh? al parecer...-

-asi es, sakura.- dijo shizuko apareciendo de la nada.

-waa! shizuko! no asustes asi!- dijo sakura.

-entonces, ya hiciste los planes?- dijo shizuko ajustando sus lentes.

Sakura sonrio malvadamente. -si... ya lo tengo todo planeado...-

-eh? que cosa?- pregunto misaki sacando sus cuadernos.

Sakura y Shizuko sonrieron malvadamente. -misaki, que piensas cuando te decimos que queremos juntar a yukimura y a kanou-kun...?-

-u-ustedes...!?-

-si! tenemos todo planeado! y usaremos a shintani para realizar el plan... verdad shintani?-

-asi es!- dijo shintani saliendo de la nada.

Misaki suspiro. -esta bien, ayudare.-

Misaki camino hasta su salon, choco con alguien y cayo al suelo. -quien...?! y-yukimura! desde cuando que eres tan fuerte?!-

Yukimura tenia un aura negra alrededor suyo. -y-yukimura...?- dijo misaki mientras yukimura entraba al salon.

Misaki entro y se sento en su mesa, miro al lado suyo, estaba yukimura mirando hacia abajo con una mirada perdida en sus ojos. -yukimura? estas bien?-

Yukimura apunto hacia la puerta del salon, ella giro su cabeza a 180° y encontro a kanou sonriendole a una chica que estaba pegado a su brazo. -oh... y quien es ella?- dijo misaki mientras yukimura se encogia de hombros.

-solo yo puedo estar al lado de kanou-kun...- dijo yukimura abriendo su cuaderno.

Kanou se sento en la mesa de atras de los chicos, al lado de la otra chica. -kanou! quien es ella?- dijo misaki.

-ah, es una chica que se me confeso y...-

-ahora yo soy su novia!- dijo la chica sonriendo.

Misaki miro a kanou sorprendida, y luego miro a yukimura. -em... yo no me esperaba eso...- dijo misaki dandose la vuelta.

De repente, todos se sentaron en sus mesas por las pisadas de provenian del sensei, quien estaba a un segundo de abrir la puerta. -buenos dias alumnos!- dijo el sensei.

-buenos dias...- contestaron todos sin ganas.

El sensei suspiro. -hay un nuevo alumno hoy...- todos lo interrumpieron.

Todos se enderezaron en la silla. -es chico o chica?!-

-es chico... su nombre es Usui Takumi, no quiere darnos su informacion propia.- dijo el sensei mientras usui entraba al salon.

Todos gritaron de emocion cuando vieron a usui, mientras que él se quedaba parado sin decir nada. -ahora usui-san es nuestro modelo a seguir!-

-es tan lindo!- gritaron unas chicas.

-sensei! tiene buenas notas, verdad?!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-si, tiene excelentes notas...-

Todos gritaron nuevamente de emoción. -ahora usui-san es nuestro rey!-

-si!-

Misaki fruncio el ceño y miro fijamente a usui, mientras que el le sonreía. -ah, usui-san, siéntese adelante de ayuzawa-san...- dijo el sensei escribiendo en el pizarron.

-hola misa-chan!- dijo usui sonriendole.

Misaki evito su mirada y empezo a escribir en su cuaderno. -misa-chan~, estas enojada conmigo?- dijo usui mientras misaki rompía su lápiz.

-usui-san, sera mejor que no le hables... es decir, cuando rompe su lapiz, es porque esta más que enojada- dijo yukimura.

Usui sonrio, se dio la vuelta y tiro un papel hacia atras. Misaki lo tomo y lo hizo mil pedazos. -esta enojada...- susurro usui.

.

.

_**Despues de clases...**_

-maldito dia...-

-no puede ser peor...-

Misaki suspiro y abrio la puerta que dirigia hacia la azotea. -primero usui me mintio, luego kanou engaño a yukimura, a sakura la mandaron a la oficina del director, shizuko le descubrieron hablando por papeles y a shintani lo suspendieron por comer en clases... es como si los sensei les tuvieran odio o algo asi!- dijo misaki.

-no es mi culpa que en matematica me vaya tan mal!- dijo sakura.

-si! y la sensei de lenguaje siempre me suspende por cualquier cosa!- dijo shintani sentandose en el suelo y comiendo.

-yo soy nuevo!- dijo usui sonriendo.

-callate maldito idiota!- dijo misaki golpeando a usui en la cabeza.

-por lo menos misaki y usui-kun son los unicos que tienen confianza con los profesores...- dijo shizuko sacando su notebook.

-ahora que lo pienso, donde esta kanou?-

-con su nueva novia...- dijo yukimura con un aura negra.

-nunca habia visto ese lado de yukimura...-

-yo opino que hay que robarles a los profesores, me enoje con ellos, y lo tienen que pagar.- dijo shintani.

Hubo un silencio bastante largo. -porque no?-

-dicen que Matsura-sensei es millonario...- dijo yukimura.

-si... tambien me cae mal, asi que robemosle.- dijo sakura.

-vive cerca de seika, podriamos ir esta tarde, antes de que se vaya a casa...- dijo shizuko.

-usui-san y la kaichou podrian distraerlo antes de que se vaya a casa, y nosotros vamos lo mas rapido posible a su casa- dijo shintani.

-es cierto! eso es lo que haremos...- dijeron mientras les interrumpe el sonido de la puerta de la azotea.

-hola chicos, perdonenme por llegar tarde...- dijo kanou suspirando.

Todos miraron a kanou entrecerrando sus ojos, se pararon del suelo y se fueron. -dije algo malo...?-

.

.

-Matsura-sensei! podriamos hablarle un momento?- dijo misaki pasando en el salon.

-claro, pero recuerdenme que tengo que irme a las 16:40 en punto, ok?- dijo el sensei escribiendo en la computadora.

Misaki y Usui se sentaron en unas sillas. -es que...- empezo a hablar misaki.

_**Con los**** chicos...**_

Todos entraron por la pequeña ventana y miraron hacia todos lados, no habia ningun indicio de una persona en la casa. -sakura, ve a revisar la cocina, yukimura, ve a revisar la habitacion con kanou- dijo shizuko subiendo las escaleras con shintani.

Shizuko subio las escaleras suavemente y abrio la puerta despacio, hasta que vio a una mujer sentada en la cama, shizuko le hizo una seña a shintani. -es... hikari-sensei!- susurro shizuko.

Shizuko y Shintani suspiraron, la sensei estaba viendo una pelicula de genero romantico y estaba llorando. Pensaron en irse del lugar hasta que vieron algo brillante que sobresalia de la habitacion donde estaba la sensei, el dinero. Ellos se dieron la vuelta, bajaron las escaleras y reunieron a todos en el salon. -el dinero esta en la pieza del sensei... ah si, y descubrimos algo.- susurro shizuko.

-hikari-sensei es la esposa de matsura-sensei...-

Todos se quedaron callados con sus bocas abiertas. -bueno, no es momento para eso, ahora solo hay que distraerla.-

-hagamos que somos fantasmas, y asi va a salir.- dijo sakura.

-hagamos ruidos para que crea que hay ladrones aqui, y asi sale.- dijo shintani.

Todos miraron lo miraron con una cara de "no me digas...". Sakura corrio hasta un jarron y lo tiro al suelo. Todos corrieron para esconderse, mientras que sakura amarraba la pata de una silla con un hilo transparente. La sensei bajo rapidamente, y miro a su alrededor, no habia nadie (supuestamente). suspiro hasta que vio como la silla se empezo a mover. Shizuko, kanou y yukimura, corrieron hasta las escaleras sin que la sensei los viera y subieron, tomaron rapidamente el dinero que estaba debajo de la cama. Despues llegaron los demas y salieron por la ventana.

_En la escuela..._

-asi que, planeas ir a la universidad de tokio?-

-si...- dijo misaki mientras vibraba su celular. -ah, sensei, ya nos tenemos que ir con usui, adios!- dijo misaki

-adios chicos!-

Misaki salio del salon detras de usui. -no pense que hablar con un profesor de matemática seria tan aburrido...- dijo usui tomando la mano de misaki.

-ja... casi siempre lo hago... y no me toques, yo estoy enojada contigo.-

-ah si, cuando iba a decirle a sakuya-san que me iba a quedar, el simplemente me dijo adios y me cerro la puerta en mi cara, fue un poco molesto...- dijo usui rascandose la cabeza.

-huh, ya veo... ah si, recuerdas el tipo de la tienda de ramen? hace unos pocos dias recien se dio cuenta de que le habiamos robado...-

-recien? que lento...- dijo usui sacando su mochila del casillero.

Misaki asintio con la cabeza. -o-oye usui... q-quieres almorzar en mi casa?- Usui miro a misaki, sonrio y la beso.

-por supuesto, mi querida novia.-

**_En la casa de misaki..._**

Misaki saco las llaves de su casa, abrio y entro. -oh! ya llegaste misaki?- dijo sakuya saliendo de alguna habitacion.

-si... em, usui va a almorz...- sakuya interrumpio a misaki.

-gracias por venir a dejar a misaki a casa, gracias y adios.- dijo sakuya empujando a usui fuera de la casa y cerrando la puerta en su cara.

Hubo un silencio unos momentos. -que fue eso?- dijo misaki.

-nada, solo le agradecia a usui- dijo sakuya entrando en la cocina, y empezaba a lavar los platos.

-"usui"? no lo llamas a él asi, le dices "takkun"...- dijo misaki mientras sakuya hacia un fuerte ruido con los platos para demostrar su enojo.

-bueno, ya no es asi.- dijo sakuya seriamente.

-...um... ok... eso si que fue extraño...- dijo misaki sentandose en la silla.

Sakuya se quedo callado unos segundos. -misaki, porque eres la novia de usui?-

-eh? s-supongo que lo amo...-

Sakuya se dio la vuelta y miro a misaki. -pues, deja de amarle y rompe con él.-

Misaki se levanto de la silla bruscamente. -de que estas hablando?!- grito misaki enojada.

-ya no me parece que sea un buen chico-

-¿¡huh?! conoces perfectamente a usui!-

-pues, ahora abri mis ojos y vi que no es un buen chico, estoy mas que seguro que un chico de los que son rebeldes y tienen malas notas en la escuela, no es asi?-

-no es asi! es uno de los alumnos mas destacados en esa escuela!-

-puede que tenga una mascara para que creas que es un buen tipo, pero tarde o temprano esa mascara ya no existira y te daras cuenta que cometiste un gran error.-

-porque estas hablando asi de usui?! no te ha hecho nada! porque lo atacas de repente!?- grito misaki golpeando la mesa.

-ya te lo dije misaki, rompe con él.-

Sakuya tomo su abrigo y salio de la casa tirando la puerta de un portazo. Misaki tomo su celular y llamo a usui. -lo siento, no se que le paso a mi papá... mañana comeremos junt...-

-no te preocupes misa, escuche toda la conversacion.-

-eh?-

-estoy aqui afuera...-

Misaki abrio la puerta y no vio a nadie, miro hacia los lados y encontro a usui saliendo de un arbusto con pequeñas hojas en su cabello. -yo... no se que le paso...- dijo misaki dejando que usui entrara en la casa.

-ayer por la noche tambien me llamo mi padre, y me dijo lo mismo, que rompiera contigo-

-tal vez, ellos hablaron por telefono y se enojaron...- dijo misaki mientras subia las escaleras.

-sip, estoy seguro 100% sobre eso.-

Misaki abrió la puerta de su pieza y entro con usui, cerro y los dos se acostaron en la cama. -como que ya hemos vivido esto antes...-

-si... recuerdas cuando sakuya-san y mi padre se pelearon? estuvimos sin vernos por un mes... fueron terribles esos dias para mi- dijo usui.

Misaki asintió con la cabeza y apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho de usui. -me pregunto como les abra ido a los chicos...-

-quien sabe.-

Misaki suspiro cansada. -oye usui, que haras en la vida? quiero decir, seras por siempre un delincuente?-

-umm, nop, cuando me gradúe voy a ir a la universidad y tendre una vida normal-

-copion... iba a hacer lo mismo, solo que me voy a mudar a un departamento, y... quiero romper lazos con mi padre.-

-lo decidiste ahora?-

-no. lo he estado pensando, si mi padre descubre que he robado, no le dolera demasiado si no estoy mucho tiempo a su lado.-

-pero igualmente eres su hija, si o si le costara aceptar ese hecho.-

-uh... creo que es cierto... pero, igual lo intentare.-

-si quieres puedes vivir conmigo- dijo usui con cara chibi.

-¡p-por supuesto que no, idiota!- grito misaki sonrojada.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Misaki se sento en la cama y tomo su celular. -sakura?-

-misaki! esta tu padre en casa?-

-no-

-entonces, nos vemos alla.- dijo sakura cortando la linea.

Misaki miro extrañada y dejo su celular donde estaba. Se encontro con los ojos de usui y se quedaron mirandose un rato. -que miras?-

-no lo sé...-

-di algo, cualquier cosa-

-algo, cualquier cosa-

Misaki golpeo a usui en la cabeza y salio de su habitacion.

.

.

-entonces... estan planeando ir a hablar con Igarashi-san para cambiar el nombre del grupo y ser un solo grupo?- pregunto misaki.

-asi es! ya que como ya esta llegando el final del mes, y no queremos separarnos, le diremos a Igarashi que vamos a ser un solo grupo- dijo sakura.

-ese tipo me da miedo...- dijo yukimura.

-vamos a ir a su mansion antes de que se oculte el sol-

-pero, que pasa si toma a las chicas? es decir, todo el mundo sabe que ese tipo es un pervertido.- dijo usui.

Kanou asintio con la cabeza. -esta comprobado que ha violado a 5 chicas de diferentes grupos.-

-c-cinco?!-

Sakura asintio con la cabeza. -es todo un pervertido...-

-eso es imposible!- dijo misaki. -el unico pervertido en este planeta es usui!-

-lo tomare como un cumplido.- dijo usui con cara chibi.

-entonces, que vayan los chicos.- dijo shizuko.

-no se puede, tiene que ir todo el grupo para comprobar que es cierto la agrupacion.- dijo usui jugando con el pelo de misaki.

-entonces... hay que sacrificarse, creo.-

Todos asintieron con algo de miedo.

.

.

-recuerden chicas, si ese tipo maligno les hace algo tienen que sacar su fierro golpeador de violadores pervertidos, ok?- dijo misaki caminando por la mansion.

-ok!- dijeron sakura, shizuko y yukimura.**  
**

Usui miro a kanou, tenia un aura de tristeza alrededor suyo. -que te paso kanou?-

-yukimura... ya no me habla...-

-y quien es que lo traiciono con una tipa cualquiera?-

-yo no lo traicione! esa chica se me confeso en la mañana, y cuando estaba a punto de rechazarla, ella me tomo del brazo y empezo a celebrar que yo era su novio!- dijo kanou.

-ehh... parecia que de verdad la querias... entonces, rompe con ella y ama a yukimura- dijo usui acelerando paso para llegar hasta misaki y abrazarla por detras. -misa-chan~ te extrañe-_  
_

Misaki se sonrojo y empujo a usui.

_Mientras, en la mansion..._

-Igarashi-kaichou, llegaron...-

-gracias por avisarme, ve a distraerles y traeme a Ayuzawa, y si se puede a su novio.-

-una pregunta, que tiene que ver aqui el novio de Ayuzawa?-

-que ella hizo sufrir a mis queridas maids, y tiene que pagar de una forma dolorosa para ella y a su novio-

-ya veo... entonces, me retiro.-

.

.

-por aqui, jovenes...- dijo el mayordomo llevandolos hasta algun lugar. -ah si, y los lideres del grupo tienen que ir a ver a Igarashi-san-

Misaki y Usui asintieron y caminaron por el largo pasillo. Igarashi Tora, era uno de los lideres del juego, es por eso que los delincuentes le tienen respeto **(aunque es un tipo malo, lo respetan)**. Usui abrio la gran puerta y los recibieron con una patada directo en la cabeza, los dos se agacharon, esquivaron todas las trampas y llegaron justo al lado de Tora. -perfectos movimientos, es por eso que son el segundo lugar siempre.- dijo Tora levantandose del sillon.

Usui suspiro. -vinimos a juntar el grupo, no cambies el tema.-

-umm... ya veo, antes de eso, porque esta aqui una chica tan linda?- dijo tora sonriendole a misaki.

Misaki sonrio levemente. -un placer volver a verlo...- susurro.

Tora rio. -igualmente, siempre sonrio cuando recuerdo nuestro encuentro- las mejillas de misaki se volvieron de un color rosa gracias al comentario de tora.

-e-eh...-

Usui paso una mano por la cintura de misaki y la acerco a él. -tenemos cosas que hacer, no es necesario que hablen tanto-

-celos? tenemos todo el dia para recordar momentos, verdad misaki-san?- dijo tora poniendo un mechon detras de la oreja de misaki.

Misaki se sonrojo al extremo y asintio. Usui fruncio el ceño y alejo a misaki de tora. -ella es mi novia, no la toques-

Tora rio. -como puedes hacerle eso a tu novia? no dejas que converse con uno de sus amigos?- Usui fruncio el ceño y se saco su mano de la cintura de misaki.

-como has estado misaki?- dijo tora poniendo una mano en el hombro de misaki, acercandola.

-e-eh... creo que bien...- dijo misaki mientras se sentaba al lado de tora, en el sillon.

-porque tan sonrojada? no me digas que estas recordando el momento cuando nos vimos...-

A usui le salio un aura negra mientras tora seguia hablando. -cuando accidentalmente cayo un vaso de bebida sobre tu cabello, tuviste que ir a lavarte y... te vi en un traje de maid-

-e-eso es porque no habia mas ropa! no lo malentiendas usui!- dijo misaki mirando el aura negra de usui.

-no te preocupes misa-chan, por mientras que hablas con tu amigito sobre sus recuerdos, ire a ver a los chicos, si?- dijo usui sonriendo.

-n-no es necesario!- dijo misaki levantandose del sillon.

Usui se volvio a misaki, camino hasta ella, se sento al lado de ella sin previo aviso y paso una mano por su cintura. -como diga mi misaki- dijo usui besandola en los labios.

Tora miro con los ojos entrecerrados a usui. -estas declarando guerra?-

Usui sonrio malvadamente y abrazo a misaki. -asi es...-

* * *

**ok... eso fue un poco inesperado como fin del capitulo, y como yo soy tan mala no publicare otro capitulo hasta ver 15 comentarios! *risa malvada* como decia Leonor Dreakin, incentivan los comentarios para seguir escribiendo! XD**

**Sora ^.^ (sep, me cambie el nombre, olviden el otro nombre)**

_Extra..._

Shintani miro su paraiso que estaba en frente de él, mientras que los demas suspiraban y se sentaban en el suelo para esperar a que usui y misaki dejaran de hablar con tora. Shintani corrio hasta una mesa cualquiera y comio un gran pedazo de pastel.

-deja de comer tanto shitani! quedaras como una bola!- dijo shizuko.

-vale la pena comer esta hermosa comida!- dijo shintani con la boca llena de pastel.

-por lo menos, dame algo! tengo hambre!- dijo sakura.

Shintani tiro un pedazo de pastel a sakura, y sakura miro toda su camisa sucia. -gracias...- susurro sakura sarcasticamente.

-de nada!- dijo shintani sonriendo.


	8. Chapter8:cavando en nuestra propia tumba

**Capitulo 8: "Cavando en nuestra propia tumba!"**

Misaki miro a usui y a tora, los dos se miraban con ojos de muerte. -e-etto... q-que esta pasando?-

-no es nada misa-chan, es solo una pelea entre hombres- dijo usui besando la mejilla de misaki.

Tora paso una mano por el hombro de misaki y la acerco. -dime misaki-san, usui es muy pervertido contigo?-

-e-ehh... creo...- susurro, mientras que tora besaba su mano derecha.

-porque una chica tan delicada y linda esta con un hombre asi? deberias estar con un hombre que no abuse de ti... como yo-

-p-porque me besan y me acarician?!- grito misaki empujándolos a los dos lejos de ella.

-yo te amo mucho misa, él es quien se te acerca por que no te quiere- dijo usui poniendola en su regazo.

Misaki se levanto enojada del regazo de usui y miro a los dos. -oigan! no estamos aqui para jugar! Igarashi-san, sera mejor que nos atienda rapido!- dijo misaki sacando su lapiz.

Tora suspiro y saco una hoja. -escriban alli los miembros del grupo y el nombre- Misaki tomo la hoja, camino hasta una mesa y se puso a escribir.

Usui y Tora se miraron, tora pellizco el brazo de usui, él golpeo la pierna de tora, y asi sucesivamente...

-ya termine!- dijo misaki mirando a los chicos, quienes estaban peleando a patadas y golpes.

Misaki fruncio el ceño mientras le salia un aura negra. -QUE ESTAN HACIENDO MALDITOS IDIOTAS!?- grito misaki golpeando a los dos en la cabeza y separandolos.

Los dos hicieron un puchero. -solo es una pelea de hombres misaki-san! no nos molestes!- dijo tora.

-no le levantes la voz a misa-chan!- dijo usui con cara chibi.

-¿¡huh!?- grito tora volviendo a golpear a usui.

Misaki suspiro y volvio a golpearlos.

.

.

**_En la_**_ **c**_**_omisaria..._**_  
_

-alguna noticia?- dijo el compañero de sakuya.

-no...-

y porque esa cara?-

-pelee con mi amigo y mi hija...-

-por la misma razon de siempre?-

Sakuya asintio con la cabeza y suspiro. -...13 años... tratando de resolver el caso... y no sé como pudo incendiarse esa casa.-

-tal vez a tu esposa o la esposa de tu amigo se le quemo algo en esos momentos-

-no, lo comprobamos mil veces y no habia rastro de que estaba prendida la cocina, pero yo y mi amigo encontramos rastros de una bomba-

-...y sus hijos? como sobreviveron?-

-nadie sabe, solo cuando la casa estaba completamente en llamas, ellos dos teniendo tan solo 4 años, salieron de la mano como si nada hubiera pasado, realmente fue extraño ese momento-

-increible...- El compañero de sakuya se quedo callado unos segundos. -ah si, encontraron huellas en la tienda de ramen-

Sakuya se levanto de la silla inmediatamente. -donde?! damelas! tal vez son los delincuentes que robaron el banco!-

El hombre le paso la informacion, sakuya reviso los numeros y la puso en la computadora. -hay dos huellas, y son de... no esta la informacion-

-obviamente, si son delincuentes, pueden hackear los computadores y borrar sus numeros-

Sakuya suspiro cansado.

.

.

Misaki miro hacia atras por quinta vez, luego de despedir a los chicos y mirar a los dos chicos al lado suyo.

-Igarashi-san, porque nos esta siguiendo?- pregunto misaki.

-solo te ire a dejar a casa, como amigo tuyo es lo minimo que puedo hacer-

Usui tomo la mano de misaki. -no ira a su casa, vamos a ir a mi departamento a pasar un tiempo juntos, solos-

Tora rio divertidamente. -interesante... estas obligando a misaki-san a pasar tiempo contigo, siendo que tiene que hacer cosas mas importantes que hacer? como estar conmigo...-

-en realidad, si tengo que hacer algo, tengo que ir a solucionar un problema, adios- dijo misaki caminando por un atajo hacia su casa.

Usui y Tora miraron a misaki, y luego se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados. -que quieres de mi misaki?- pregunto usui.

-hacerla mia, que otra cosa quisiera?-

-huh... y de verdad piensas que lo lograras?-

-tal vez, si tu no estas en mi camino, es por eso que tengo que destrozar a las personas que se ponen en mi largo y exitoso camino-

Usui rio. -exitoso camino?-

-no te burles de mis oraciones-

-ok, ok... entonces, no creo que sea posible que te robes a mi misa-chan- dijo usui corriendo por donde iba misaki.

-je... eso es lo que tu crees, mi querido enemigo- sonrio tora luego de armar un plan.

.

.

-que haces aqui?- pregunto misaki antes de entrar en la casa.

-vine a amarte!- dijo usui abrazandola por detras.

Misaki abrio la puerta y encontro en frente suyo a sakuya. Hubo un ambiente de tension por unos minutos, sakuya miraba como usui abrazaba a misaki por detras. -que estas haciendo?- pregunto sakuya.

Usui dejo de abrazar a misaki. -todavia siguen enojados?- pregunto usui.

-de que estas hablando?-

-él me conto que estaban enojados, realmente son tan infantiles?-

-usui! deja de hablarle asi a papá!- dijo misaki.

Sakuya fruncio el ceño. -no te metas en asuntos que no te incumben- dijo dirigiéndose a su habitacion.

-es por la muerte de su esposa y de mi madre?- Sakuya se dio la vuelta sorprendido.

-usui, para con esto, sabes que hablar sobre eso es un tema delicado- dijo misaki.

Sakuya se quedo callado. -como esperaba de takkun, siempre tan inteligente...- dijo sakuya encerrandose en su habitacion.

Nuevamente hubo un silencio. -ok... eso fue inesperado, ahora vete quiero dormir, por si no lo has notado tengo grandes ojeras debajo de mis ojos- dijo misaki cansada.

-pero yo vine aqui a estar contigo...- dijo usui abrazandola.

Misaki suspiro cansada, empujo suavemente a usui y empezo a subir las escaleras lentamente. Usui rio suavemente y tomo a misaki en brazos, subio rapidamente hasta la pieza de misaki y la tiro sobre la cama. Misaki sonrio al fin podria dormir, pero se asusto en cuento usui se subio arriba de ella, Misaki lo miro enojada. -q-que estas haciendo...¡ quiero dormir, no caere en tu trampa!-

Usui rio. -de que trampa hablas?-

-te conozco, ahora que aparecio Tora como amigo mio, quieres hacerme tuya para asegurarte de que soy solamente tuya, n-no es asi?- dijo misaki sonrojada.

Usui miro hacia abajo y acerco sus labios hacia los de ella. -que astuta... pero nop, no quiero obligarte a hacer algo, es solo que aqui hay una mejor vision tuya, asi que no seas malpensada, mi pequeña misa-chan- dijo usui con cara chibi.

-c-c-callate! tú eres el pervertido aqui! no yo!- grito misaki sonrojada.

-pero cuando seas mi esposa, tambien seras pervertida- dijo usui chocando su frente con la de misaki.

Misaki se quedo callada completamente sonrojada. -...e-esposa?!-

-sip, nos casaremos, tendremos hijos y...- el portazo que venia desde la puerta interrumpio a usui.

-y es hora de cenar, chicos- dijo sakuya sonriendo alegremente.

Usui y Misaki miraron a sakuya tranquilamente. -p-p-perdonenme! no sabia que estaban en una situacion algo...-

-como que ya me estoy acostumbrando a este tipo de interrupciones...- dijo misaki rodando los ojos mientras que usui se levantaba de la cama.

-l-lo siento por interrumpir, no sabia que estaban... eh... bueno...-

Misaki suspiro cansada. -n-nosotros... solo estabamos charlando- dijo ella entrando al baño.

-ella se esta convirtiendo en una mujer-

-desde que nacio, yo diria... espera, que?-

-esta siendo mas femenina desde que llegaste-

Usui penso unos segundos. -umm... realmente me confundió... ya no se si misaki es hombre o mujer...- susurro usui.

Sakuya y Usui se miraron unos segundos, sakuya sonrio. -perdoname, ya solucione el problema con tu padre-

-ya veo... cual fue el problema esta vez?-

-...lo mismo de siempre, se saca el tema de la nada y peleamos...-

-...una pregunta, cuando nos diran como murieron nuestras...?-

Sakuya miro impresionado a usui. -que esta pasando?- dijo misaki entrando en la cocina.

Hubo unos largos e infinitos minutos en silencio, usui miraba tranquilamente a sakuya, y misaki esperaba una respuesta. -la casa... se incendio-

Usui suspiro. -ok, creo que puedo entender mas de la mitad de lo que me tienes que decir, no te obligues a decirmelo- dijo usui poniendo una mano en el hombro de sakuya.

Misaki se cruzo de brazos. -pasa algo misa-chan?- dijo usui.

-que esta pasando?-

-nada- dijo usui chocando su frente con la de misaki.

-maldito pervertido!- grito misaki golpeando a usui en la cabeza.

Sakuya y usui miraron extrañamente a misaki. -pervertidoooo!- grito misaki corriendo fuera de la casa.

.

.

-_maldito pervertido! estoy segura que queria burlarse con esto de mi!"- _penso misaki sacando la fotografia de su bolsillo. -"_a ese idiota estupido se le cayo esta estupida y tonta fotografia cuando estaba encima mio!"-_ penso misaki emitiendo un aura negra._  
_

-huh? que es esto?- dijo una voz por detras sacando la fotografia de las manos de misaki.

-tú! maldito pervertido del planeta feromon...! ah!- dijo misaki dandose la vuelta.

-ehh... que pose mas sexy, misaki-san- dijo tora mirando la imagen sonriendo divertidamente.

-d-damela!- grito misaki tratando de quitarle la fotografia de las manos de tora.

-que linda te ves con tu pijama asi, realmente hay una buena vision de tu escote aqui- dijo tora levantando la fotografia para que misaki no la tomara.

-no se ve nada! mentiroso!- grito misaki sonrojada.

Tora rio. -ok, ok. te pasare tu sensual fotografia con una condicion-

Misaki fruncio el ceño. -mande a uno de mis hombres para que robaran casi todo el dinero en su pequeña guarida, y asi ustedes perdieran. por eso, ahora en estos momentos, los puedo llamar diciendoles que cancelen el robo, solo si tu te entregas a mi-

Misaki se sorprendio. Tora rio. -ah, no entiendes que es lo que significa "entregarte a mi"? seguramente has escuchado rumores que yo soy un tipo muy pervertido, y como ya estoy cansado de chicas faciles, a no decirles prostitutas, queria probar con alguien mas seria como tú... ah si, no valen las chicas que viole-

-que es lo que tengo que hacer para no entregarme a ti?- dijo misaki tratando de parecer tranquila.

-dejar que tu grupito pierda, pero al fin y al cabo igualemente como perderan, te escogere a ti para que seas mia, asi que no hay muchos movimientos en este juego de ajedrez, misaki-san- dijo tora sonriendo victoriosamente.

Misaki miro hacia abajo con un aura negra. salto rapidamente y tomo la fotografia de las manos de tora. -maldito...- susurro misaki corriendo a la velocidad de la luz.

Misaki saco de su bolsillo su celular, mientras corria, y marco rapidamente el numero de sakura. -sakura! nos estan robando en la guarida, llama a los chicos y ven rapido!- dijo misaki sintiendo un golpe fuerte en su cabeza.

Ella cayo al suelo, mirando todo a su alrededor, estaba tora acercandose y recogiendo una gran piedra que estaba en frente de misaki, tal vez eso fue lo que golpeo a misaki, y dejandola inconciente...

.

.

-no esta mi imagen.- dijo usui revisando sus bolsillos.

Usui saco su celular y vio en la pantalla 6 llamadas perdidas, eran de sakura. -sakuya-san, me tengo que ir, me esta llamando sakura... al parecer es urgente la situacion- dijo usui levantandose de la mesa.

-si! adios takkun!- dijo sakuya sonriendo.

Usui salio corriendo rapidamente de la casa hacia la guarida, mientras que marcaba el numero de sakura. -que pasa, sakura?-

-estaba hablando con misaki y me dijo que estaban robando la guarida, y despues de eso se escucho como el celular caia al suelo...- dijo sakura conduciendo.

-...tal vez fue tora, yo ire a buscar a misaki, ustedes maten a los ladrones por la puerta trasera, no, mejor por el conducto de ventilacion y alli mismo les disparan a todos.-

-entendido, en estos momentos, kanou estaba buscando la ubicacion de misaki, de inmediato te lo digo.-

.

.

-yo sabia que iba a pasar esto...- dijo misaki suspirando.

-es como una pelicula, cierto?- dijo tora sonriendo malvadamente.

-si...- misaki suspiro y miro a su alrededor. Estaba en alguna casa abandonada, atada a algunas cuerdas, y tora estaba sentado en una silla con una pistola en la mano. -entonces, recuerdame, cual fue el motivo de todo esto?-

-de que humillaron a mis lindas maids?-

-solo por eso?-

Tora rio. -esas maids son las unicas p"tas que se entregan a mi, es por eso que no puedo dejar que otras personas se salgan con la suya-

-y por eso las tienes que proteger?-

-asi es... ah si, otra cosa, eres virgen?-

Misaki miro a tora con una cara de "no me digas". -nooo, si lo he hecho mas de 50 veces con usui, soy toda una experta...- dijo misaki sarcásticamente.

-ah si? desde cuando?- dijo tora siguiendo la corriente de misaki.

-todo el tiempo... no hemos parado ni un segundo...- dijo misaki sarcásticamente.

-ya veo- dijo tora poniendo un cuchillo debajo de la mandibula de misaki. -entonces... no te importa si hago lo mismo?-

-que cosa?-

-ummm... como se le puede decir a una niña inocente... la violacion?-

-ah... ya veo...- dijo misaki rodando los ojos.

Tora fruncio el ceño. -deberias gritar o pedir ayuda, no quedarte alli como tonta-

-no lo se, tal vez como he estado mucho tiempo con usui, me estoy convirtiendo seria como él- dijo misaki encogiendose de hombros.

Tora fruncio el ceño otra vez, se saco la camisa y se agacho hasta la altura de misaki. -no puede ser!- grito misaki.

-que?- dijo tora empezando a desabrochar los botones de misaki.

-tienes muchos menos bíceps que usui! no puedo mirar un pecho tan plano como el tuyo!- grito misaki tapandose los ojos.

Tora se congelo. -que estas diciendo!? hago mucho mas deporte que usui!- grito tora enojado.

-tristemente, él tiene mas bíceps- dijo misaki mirando hacia otro lado.

-callate!- dijo tora sacandole la camisa a misaki.

-vaya, mala suerte.- dijo misaki sonriendo victoriosamente, mirando su polera debajo de su camisa. -como hoy hacia algo de frio, no pude evitar ponerme una camiseta debajo.-

La puerta se abrio de un portazo. -misaki!- grito usui.

-ya era hora...- dijo misaki caminando hasta usui. -te demoraste mucho-

Usui miro a tora con un aura negra. -ibas a tocar a mi misa-chan?- dijo apretando sus nudillos.

-eso no importa ahora- dijo misaki sacando una grabadora de su bolsillo. -he grabado la conversacion, sé muy bien que esas maids no les gusta que toques a otras chicas, asi que quieres que les muestre la grabacion o vas a ir a decirles a esos tipos que cancelen el robo en nuestra guarida?- dijo misaki sonriendo victoriosamente.

Tora se quedo callado unos segundos, y luego rio divertidamente. -que interesante... muestrales cualquier grabacion, ya no me importan esas chicas, ahora me importa otra- dijo tora sonriendo.

-eres un idiota, si le muestro esta grabacion a satsuki, ellas nos ayudaran a ganar, y bueno... no podras elegirme.-

Tora fruncio el ceño. -bueno, al parecer no tienes otro movimiento en este juego de ajedrez, tora-kun- dijo misaki saliendo de la casa.

Usui cerro la puerta detras suyo y abrazo a misaki. -una idiota... eres una idiota misaki...- dijo usui abrazando a misaki muy fuerte.

-hey! me estas ahogando!- grito misaki antes de ser aplastada por los brazos de usui.

-porque escapaste asi de la nada?- dijo usui preocupado.

-sabia que tora iba a hacer un movimiento inutil, asi que pense que podria evitarlo usando esta fotografia...- dijo misaki mostrando la fotografia.

-eso es mio!- dijo usui quitandole la fotografia a misaki.

-como lo pense... ahora, de donde sacaste esa imagen?- dijo misaki entrecerrando los ojos.

-no tengo porque decirtelo- dijo usui mostrandole la lengua y corriendo rapidamente antes de que misaki lo mate.

.

.

-listos...?- pregunto sakura apuntando a los ladrones.

-si-

Todos apuntaron y dispararon. Kanou salio rapidamente del conducto de ventilacion y se escondio detras de la muralla para ver si estaban muertos. -listo, no hay nadie- dijo kanou indicandoles a los chicos que salgan.

-donde hay que dejarlos? si los dejamos tirados por ahi, la policia nos va a descubrir- dijo shintani.

Todos se quedaron callados, mientras que escuchaban el sonido de un auto afuera. Sakura se asomo por la ventana, eran usui y misaki. -cuantos eran los ladrones?- pregunto misaki.

-tres, al parecer fueron mandados por el grupo Igarashi- dijo shizuko comprobando la chaqueta que llevaban los ladrones, muertos.

-ya no importa ese idiota, he llamado al grupo de las maids para intercambiar informacion- dijo misaki cruzandose de brazos.

-...debe haber un motivo, cierto?-

-si, despues lo explico. por ahora solo hay que... dejar a estos ladrones en alguna otra parte...-

-nosotras nos encargaremos de ellos- dijo satsuki entrando en la guarida.

Misaki se acerco a satsuki, y le entrego la grabacion. -gracias, misa-chan. si necesitas algo, nos dices a nosotras- dijo satsuki retirandose con los tres tipos por encima de sus hombros.

Todos miraron a misaki cuando satsuki salio de la cabaña, con curiosidad. -pequeña conversacion con satsuki...- dijo misaki.

-...nunca habíamos escuchado que alguien cambiar de "prostituta" a "satsuki"...- dijo kanou.

-eso no importa ahora, hay que prepararse para el juego-

-ni que fueramos a perder... ahora tenemos a usui-kun y a ti, no podemos perder de ninguna manera- dijo sakura.

-quien sabe, tora puede poner trampas- dijo usui de la nada.

Todos se quedaron callados. -Tora no puede, Hiro-sama si puede- dijo shizuko.

-...solo ella?-

-asi es, es una de las reglas, si tora pone una trampa, lo eliminan completamente-

-...completamente? a que te refieres?-

-si Hiro-sama lo decide, hasta lo pueden matar, pero comúnmente solo lo eliminan del juego-

Todos se miraron entre si sonriendo. -eliminarlo del juego?-

.

.

Misaki estaba esperando en frente de una cafeteria cualquiera, completamente aburrida. -porque tiene un vestido tan corto?- dijo usui enojado mirandola entre los arbustos.

-shhh, es parte del plan!- susurro sakura.

-si, entiendo, pero es muy corto el vestido, y se ve un poco de su plano pecho- dijo usui mirando a misaki fijamente.

-no se ve nada!- susurraron todos.

-se ve mucho, y es rosado el vestido!- dijo usui cruzandose de brazos. -ella odia el rosado!-

-es uno de mis vestidos!- dijo sakura.

-y tambien muestra mucho sus piern...-

-ya callate!- gritaron todos.

Misaki miro a los chicos con cara de aburrida. -querias verme?- dijo maki.

-si, bueno... lo que quiero decirte es un secreto...- dijo misaki.

Maki asintio y entro en la cafeteria. Misaki se sento en la silla y puso sus brazos sobre la mesa. -quiero proponerte algo, si guardas este secreto, saldre contigo por un dia-

-cual es el secreto?-

-solo queria preguntarte algo... Tora-kun esta haciendo un plan para destruirnos?-

-porque preguntas eso?-

-bueno... dijiste que ibas a guardar el secreto asi que... solo queria saber si tora esta haciendo un plan, ya que nosotros estamos pensando en... bueno... ponerle una trampa durante el juego-

-cuentas conmigo, no dire nada. Igarashi-san no esta haciendo ningun plan para derrotarlos, eso es todo, no necesito tu cita- dijo maki saliendo rapidamente del restaurante.

Misaki miro hacia todos lados, esta conversacion habia durado menos de 2 minutos... levanto la mano y pidio un helado de fresa, para aprovechar la situacion.

Usui palmeo su cara al esperando a misaki que saliera del restaurante. -cuando va a salir?-

-maki ya salio, no se que hace adentro-

Shintani saco sus binoculares y miro a misaki. -esta tomando un helado.-

Usui salto del suelo y camino rapidamente hasta el restaurante, entro y saco rapidamente a misaki del restaurante. -que esta haciendo?- pregunto misaki mientras todos caminaban al lado de ella.

Todos se encogieron de hombros. Usui entro en una tienda cualquiera con misaki, saco algunas prendas y se encerro con misaki en uno de los probadores. Todos se miraron tratando de adivinar que estaba haciendo usui. -QUE ESTAS HACIENDO PERVERTIDO?!- grito misaki adentro. -NO ME TOQUES!-

Todos se miraron aterrorizados. Usui abrio la puerta una vez que ya termino. Misaki llevaba una chaqueta y unos jeans ajustados en vez de ese vestido rosa. -n-no me digas que... usui-kun...- dijo sakura con flores a su alrededor.

Misaki golpeo a usui en la cabeza. Usui le tapo la boca a misaki antes de que ella empiece a hablar. -estas castigada misa-chan, no tienes permiso de usar ese tipo de vestidos. tendre que castigarte esta noche, en mi departamento-

Misaki sentia como se hacia cenizas lentamente.

.

.

Yukimura tomo la ultima pistola y la cargo con balas. -listo.-

-quedan 10 minutos antes de que empiece el juego.- dijo misaki.

Todos asintieron y se bajaron del auto, miraron hacia su alrededor, un bosque. Caminaron por una camino secreto y encontraron la linea de partida. El juego consistia, en que los participantes deberian evitar en que los otros ganen esta competencia. ¿como ganar? facil, solo habia que esquivar todas las balas de los demas oponentes y encontrar las 10 pequeñas banderas negras, lo cual es difici, ya que es de noche... Aparte de eso, este juego y los robos de todos los meses tienen mucho con que ver, ya que si ganas este juego nocturno, automaticamente te colocan como primer lugar.

Usui y Misaki se pusieron sus chalecos anti balas antes de empezar a jugar, ya que si pisaban la linea de partida, inmediatamente empezaban a jugar. -nos vemos mañana por la madrugada.- dijo misaki antes de empezar.

Todos asintieron. Misaki y Usui tomaron aire antes de empezaron, se dieron vuelo para correr. Cuando pisaron la pequeña y delgada linea, comenzo una lluvia de disparos. Habilmente esquivaron las balas, tomaron su pistola y apuntaron a uno de los que estaba escondido. Se escondieron en uno de los arboles y miraron hacia todos lados, no se veia a nadie.

Usui indico el camino de arbustos, los dos gatearon por al lado de los arbustos, buscando algun indicio de alguna bandera. Misaki se acerco al oido de usui. -algun indicio de banderas?-

-kanou me dice que escucho por ahi, que hay uno por los arboles, es por eso que todos estan arriba de los arboles.- dijo usui sonriendole a misaki.

-ya veo... entonces, subeme arriba-

-nop, porque tal vez ya encontraron la bandera, y hay muchas personas arriba.- susurro usui.

Misaki vio como una sombra se movia, giro su cabeza hacia atras y vio como alguien les estaba apuntando. Misaki saco su pistola antes de que disparaba el tipo, y le disparo. -estan alli!- grito un tipo.

Misaki y Usui giraron su cabeza, habian mas de veinte personas apretando el gatillo hacia ellos. Usui tomo a misaki y corrio lo mas rapido posible. Mientras corrian, se escucho un silbato con un sonido diferente, todos pararon de lo que estaban haciendo y miraron hacia el lugar donde provenia el silbato. -Tora Igarashi, estas fuera del juego-

Todos se quedaron callados. -por poner trampas sin mi permiso- dijo la voz acercandose.

Tora salio de su escondite y rio. -ok, ok... me descubrio Hiro-sama-

-como son las reglas asi, se acaba este juego. no hay ganadores. aprovechando la oportunidad, hay un grupo al que descubrio la policia, lo cual tambien esta descalificado por seguridad-

Misaki miro confusa. -Ayuzawa Misaki, la lider de ese grupo, estan descalificados- dijo Hiro-sama.

Misaki y Usui abrieron los ojos de la impresion, aparte de sacarlos del juego, Hiro-sama habia dicho algo de que la policia los habia descubierto, como paso eso?

* * *

**lo siento... se que soy muy mala, pero amo los finales asi... emm, perdon por el tiempo de mi ****ausencia, entre al colegio y bueno... parezco un zombie.**

**Sora ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9: pocas soluciones

**Capitulo 9: "Pocas soluciones"**

**_En America..._**

-me estas diciendo que el caso que esta tratando de resolver sakuya, tú ya lo resolviste?- dijo Yuu con los ojos bien abiertos.

La chica que estaba sentada en el sillon, asintió con la cabeza. -tengo que llamarlo...!- dijo Yuu antes de correr hacia el telefono.

-espera!- grito la chica.

Yuu se dio la vuelta. -no puedes, si lo haces te arrepentirás- dijo la chica parandose del sillon. -los delincuentes se encuentran en japon, aunque no lo creas estan mucho mas cerca de lo esperado de tu amigo, yo ire personalmente a japon e ire a eliminarlos.-

-quienes son?-

La chica fruncio el ceño. -soy tu jefa, no tengo porque decirtelo-

-eres mucho menor que yo-

La chica abrio los ojos y golpeo a Yuu en la mejilla con su puño. -NO DIGAS ESO! no porque sea pequeña no puedo hacer algo como esto! sabes cuanto me he esforzado por estar en este lugar?! eh?! retirate! ire sola a Japón! me escuchaste?!- grito la chica cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-¡_odio esto! solo tengo 14 años! porque siempre me sacan en cara eso!?- _La chica se sento en el suelo en un rincon y se puso a llorar. -_onee-chan... porque tuviste que ser tú una delincuente...?-__  
_

.

.

Kanou arrojo su notebook al suelo y golpeo la pared con toda su fuerza. -NO PUEDE SER! no hay manera... no hay manera de que nos hayan descubierto!- grito.

-kanou! no es momento de andar golpeando la pared!- grito misaki enojada.

-no lo entiendo... como paso esto?- susurro shintani.

-kaichou, sabe si su padre la descubrio o algo asi?- dijo yukimura.

-no! no sé nada!- grito misaki.

-primero, calmate misaki. vamos a ir a ver a tu padre para ver su reaccion, si se comporta de manera extraña, quiere decir que nos descubrio, si no, no sabe nada-

-es arriesgado, no podemos.- dijo usui.

-escapar? vamonos del pais- dijo shizuko.

-podriamos estar identificados en las oficinas del aeropuerto. no podemos.- dijo kanou.

Misaki rasco su cabeza. -prefiero arriesgarme a que me encierren en la carcel- dijo misaki saliendo de la guarida.

Todos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, e hiceron lo mismo que misaki.

.

.

-porque misaki todavia no llega?- se pregunto sakuya. -se supone que ibamos a ir a comer ramen...-

El celular de sakuya vibro en su bolsillo. -si?-

-hey sakuya- dijo Yuu por el otro lado.

-Yuu! tanto tiempo!-

-solo fueron 6 horas desde que hemos hablado...-

-verdad? mucho tiempo-

Yuu suspiro por la estupidez de Sakuya. -mi jefa descubrio quienes eran los criminales que robaron en el banco-

-d-de verdad?! como?!- grito sakuya.

-quien sabe como, es toda una genio...-

Sakuya suspiro. -estoy seguro que no sé nada, comparado con ella-

-eso si es cierto. Ella va a ir personalmente a Japón, y yo... ire en secreto. Ademas, necesito ver a Takumi, no hemos hablado mucho últimamente.-

-él...! oh, desde ayer que no lo veo-

-llegare mañana por la tarde a Japón, nos vemos mañana-

-adios Yuu! cuidate!- dijo Sakuya con cara chibi.

Yuu corto la llamada.

.

.

**_Al dia_ _siguiente..._**

Kanou sonrio. -ya lo descubrí. Es una chica de 14 años, es la jefa de la policia.-

-14 años?! tan joven?!- grito sakura.

-maldita sea... si tan solo hubieramos bloqueado nuestra informacion...- dijo shizuko.

Misaki suspiro. -no creo que sea tan idiota de venir sola a Japón, o si?-

-quien sabe, hay chicas que creen que pueden solas pero a la vez ni siquiera confían en si mismas.- dijo usui.

-sabes como se llama kanou?- pregunto yukimura.

-Suzuna... no tiene apellido, dice aqui que nunca lo ha revelado-

-solo hay que esperar y saber cuales son sus movimientos, o si no, no podremos hacer nada.- dijo shintani.

Todos se quedaron callados. -entonces, solo hay que esperar. me voy, estoy segura que mi padre me mata si no le tengo una excusa de llegar hoy por la mañana.- dijo misaki levantandose de la silla.

Usui miro directamente a Misaki con ojos de cachorro. -puedo...?-

Misaki asintio con la cabeza mientras que usui se levantaba del suelo con un salto y la acompañaba. Los dos salieron de la guarida y empezaron a caminar. -hey misa-chan, que estas pensando?-

-sobre lo de que nos descubrieron? no lo sé, ahora que nos sacaron del juego, es una ventaja para prestar mas atencion a mis estudios.-

-y para mi tambien?-

-n-no.-

Usui hizo un puchero. -recuerda que tienes un castigo de parte mia.-

-c-como?-

-sip, usaste un vestido muy corto, asi que tienes dos opciones: uno, darme un masaje y darme besos sin parar por tres horas, o dos, ser mi maid personal por un dos dias, incluyendo dormir junto a mi.- dijo usui sonriendo pervertidamente.

-e-estas loco?! por supuesto que no idiota!- grito misaki golpeando a usui en la cabeza.

Usui agarro la mano de misaki antes de que lo golpeara nuevamente. -huh? asi que esta bien que te deje usar vestidos que muestren tus piernas?-

-eso va a pasar una vez en la vida! solo era como trampa para Maki!-

Usui sonrio malvadamente. -si no haces alguno de mis dos castigos, tendre que decirle a Sakuya-san sobre lo que hiciste cuando eras pequeña.-

-que cosa?- Usui se acerco al oido de misaki y susurro algo.

Misaki se sonrojo inmediatamente. -e-esta bien! te dare un masaje! y tambien... te dare besos durante tres hor... l-lo siento!- dijo misaki chocando con alguien.

Misaki miro hacia abajo, habia una chica tirada en el suelo gimiendo de dolor. -e-estas bien!? lo siento mucho!- dijo misaki ayudandola a levantarse.

-vaya misa-chan, si que tienes fuerza de hombre...- dijo usui.

-e-estoy bien!- dijo la chica parandose inmediatamente. -realmente lo siento por la mancha en su camisa!- dijo la chica apuntando la camisa de misaki llena de café.

.

.

-realmente lo siento mucho, pagare por eso.- dijo la chica levantando la mano para que el camarero venga.

-no importa, es solo una pequeña mancha.- dijo misaki sonriendo.

-de hecho te mojo casi toda...- susurro usui tomando su helado de vainilla, mientras que misaki lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

-esto... podria preguntarles algo?-

-ah, si, que sucede?-

-saben donde esta la oficina de policia de Tokio?-

-ah, mi padre es el jefe, el puede ayudarte- dijo misaki.

La chica abrio los ojos. -y-ya veo... entonces tú eres Ayuzawa Misaki?-

-eh? si, porque? como lo sabes?-

La chica rio suavemente. -no es nada, me podrias acompañar? soy nueva aqui en Japón y bueno... no sé mucho sobre los lugares...-

Usui miro a la chica unos segundos. -lo siento mucho, misaki esta muy ocupada.- dijo usui tomando a misaki de la mano y sacandola del restaurante.

-o-oye usui! que estas haciendo?!- grito misaki

Usui se alejo lo mas que podia del restaurante. -usui!- dijo misaki.

-misaki, sabias que no es normal que alguien sepa tu nombre? ni siquiera dudaste que ella tiene 14 años?-

Misaki se quedo callada. -parece una niña muy inocente, no creo que ella sea "Suzuna"- dijo misaki mirando hacia otro lado.

-no viste que tenia escondida su placa de policia?-

-t-tuvo que haber sido tu imaginacion!-

-no confias en mi?-

-eso es lo que yo te digo a ti, porque no confias en mi?! si fuera ella suzuna, estoy mas que segura que sabre defenderme!- dijo misaki.

-sabes que confio en ti mas que nadie, pero...-

-pero que?! tienes miedo de que me lleve a la carcel y me mate, cierto?-

Usui se quedo callado. -...tengo miedo de perderte de nuevo, misaki-

-no me importa que tengas miedo! si pudimos estar separados durante 10 años, porque no me dejas estar sola por algun segundo?! eh?!-

-no puedo?-

-no! solo eres un estorbo en mi vida!- grito misaki sin pensarlo ni dos veces.

Usui abrio los ojos de la impresion, mientras que misaki se tapaba la boca. -n-no queria decir eso...- susurro misaki.

-...perdon... por ser un estorbo en tu vida.- dijo usui dandose la vuelta y caminando rapidamente.

-o-oye usui... no me dejes aqui sola! eh!- grito misaki. -porque sigues caminando?! n-no estaras pensando en dejarme, cierto?- dijo misaki conteniendo sus lagrimas.

Usui escucho los gritos de misaki, mordio su labio inferior evitando que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, y corrio lo mas rapido que pudo. -estas bien, onee-chan?- dijo la chica poniendo su mano en el hombro de misaki.

Misaki miro impresionada a la chica. -perdon si fui la que empezo su pelea, me llamo Ayuzawa Suzuna, y tengo que ir a interrogarte lo mas rapido posible.- dijo suzuna.

.

.

.

Usui abrio la puerta de su departamento y entro. -oh takumi!- dijo Yuu levantándose del sillon de usui.

-p-padre? que haces aqui?- dijo usui.

-vine a verte, acaso no te dijo sakuya?-

Usui nego con la cabeza. -no lo veo desde ayer.-

-eh? estaba seguro que sakuya me dijo que siempre estabas con misaki- Usui se dio la vuelta y miro directamente a los ojos de Yuu con dolor.

-e-ella... me dijo que era un estorbo en su vida...- susurro usui.

Yuu abrio los ojos. -q-que? pero no que eran novios?-

-supongo que una pelea de novios, creo.- dijo usui sonriendo, tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

-donde esta ella ahora?-

Usui se encogio de hombros. -takumi... ahora ella podria estar en peligro o alguna otra cosa.-

-me dijo que era un estorbo, a lo que significa, que quiere estar sola-

Yuu suspiro. -takumi... tienes un serio problema con comprender a las chicas...-

.

.

Misaki corrio lo mas rapido que pudo, antes de que Suzuna la atrapara. -porque escapas?- dijo Suzuna.

-tú... no puedes ser mi hermana! no puedes!-

-eso no importa ahora.- dijo Suzuna sacando las esposas de su bolsillo.

-ahora chicas!- grito la voz de Satsuki. -escapa misa-chan!-

Erika, Honoka, y Subaru se lanzaron encima de Suzuna para que no corriera mas. -muchas gracias!- grito misaki corriendo lo mas rapido posible.

Misaki choco con una persona, ella cayo al suelo antes de que suzuna volviera a pararse del suelo. -lo siento mucho!- dijo misaki volvio a correr.

Ella sintio como esa persona le tomaba el brazo, miro hacia atras. -misaki?-

Misaki reconocio esa voz, reconocio el rostro, solo queria morir en ese momento, literalmente. -p-papá...-

-te tengo!- dijo Suzuna agarrando el otro brazo de Misaki.

.

.

-irse del pais?- dijo kanou.

-hablemos con Hiro-sama, ella entendera nuestra situacion y nos dejara ir.-

-no creo que sea necesario irse de este pais, es decir, no creo que...- dijo shintani.

-no hablo de irse por siempre del pais! estoy hablando de hacer una nueva vida! y luego volver sin que nadie nos reconozca!- dijo sakura.

-ahh! yo no lo hare.- dijo kanou. -por ningun motivo.-

-y-yo tengo que cuidar de Ruri-chan!- dijo yukimura.

Shintani se quedo callado. -yo me ire-

Todos miraron a Shintani. -ya lo decidi, me ire la semana que viene.-

-...estas seguro?-

-yo me ire con shintani.- dijo sakura. - no quiero seguir trabajando para Hiro-sama. no porque tenga esta marca en mi brazo, me obligan a seguir robando.-

-es cierto... de hecho a misaki y a usui-kun los marcaron cuando eran pequeños, ellos si estan obligados a robar...- dijo shizuko.

Todos se quedaron callados. -¿¡los marcaron cuando eran pequeños!?-

-no lo sabian? Misaki me conto que cuando su casa se incendiaba, llegaron unos tipos y luego de eso... ella no quiso contarme mas.-

-como que llegaron unos tipos?-

-quien sabe, lei las noticias de esos años, y dice que nadie sabe como sobrevivieron ellos dos.-

-pobre Kaichou...- dijo yukimura.

.

.

-quien es ella?- pregunto Sakuya.

Misaki sintio como una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente y llegaba hasta su cuello. -soy la mejor a amiga de misaki- dijo suzuna escondiendo las esposas.

-ah si? nunca te habia visto antes...-

-soy una nueva nueva en Seika, y ella me ayudo mucho, y de alguna u otra manera nos hicimos amigas-

-ya veo... ah misaki, Yuu llego a Japon hoy por la tarde, vendra esta tarde con Takumi a cenar con nosotros- dijo Sakuya emocionado.

-Q-QUE?!- grito misaki. -D-DONDE ESTAN AHORA?!-

-supongo que conversando en el departamento de Takumi, creo- dijo Sakuya encogiéndose de hombros.

Misaki miro a Suzuna. -nos vemos... suzuna-chan...- dijo Misaki mirando a Suzuna mientras caminaba hacia atras.

-adios, Misaki- dijo suzuna.

Misaki miro extrañamente a Suzuna y se fue corriendo a la velocidad de la luz hacia el departamento de usui.

.

.

Usui rasco su cabeza por centesima vez. -no lo entiendo.-

Yuu golpeo su frente con su mano nuevamente. -voy a empezar del principio. Las mujeres, son sensibles, tú les puedes decir "idiota" o cualquier otra cosa, y les dolera. y al mismo tiempo, dicen "si" en vez de "no", y "no" en vez de "si"-

-...que complicado- dijo usui mientras escuchaba como alguien golpeaba la puerta.

Usui se levanto del sillon y abrio la puerta. Misaki corrio hasta Yuu, y se puso de rodillas delante de él. -Yuu-san! lo siento mucho si hice sufrir a Usui! nunca mas le dire que es un estorbo! lo amo mas que a nadie! sere una buena novia! por favor no se enoje conmigo!- grito misaki mirando hacia el suelo.

Hubo un largo silencio en el departamento. -esas no son palabras de un hombre?- pregunto Yuu.

-ahora entiendes porque decir que no te entendia nada sobre lo que decias?- dijo Usui.

-misa-chan, si que haz crecido...- dijo Yuu sonriendole a Misaki.

Misaki se levanto del suelo y abrazo a Yuu. -lo extrañe mucho... Yuu-san-

-supongo que ahora me tienes que decir suegro, no?- dijo Yuu sonriendo mientras misaki se sonrojaba.

-c-creo...-

-ok, justo en este momento ibamos a ir a la casa de Sakuya, asi que hay que irnos.- dijo Yuu levantandose del sillon.

.

.

-Yuuuuuu!- dijo Sakuya abrazando a Yuu. -te extrañe mucho!-

-callate idiota, alguien podria malentenderte- dijo Yuu mirando a su alrededor.

Sakuya abrio la puerta e inmediatamente Misaki y Usui corrieron hasta la habitacion de misaki y se encerraron. -esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos...- dijeron al mismo tiempo Yuu y Sakuya.

-entonces, dimelo todo!- dijo sakuya entusiasmado.

**_Con usui y__ misaki..._**

Usui acorralo a Misaki en la pared. -que te hizo Suzuna?- dijo Usui acercando su cara a la de misaki.

Misaki se sonrojo. -n-nada, e-escape...-

-escapaste?-

-s-satsuki y las demas m-me ayudaron...-

-porque tartamudeas?-

-p-porque estas muy cerca idiota! acaso no te enseñaron lo que era el espacio personal!?- dijo misaki completamente sonrojada.

Usui rio. -antes dormíamos juntos, y ahora reclamas solo porque estoy cerca tuyo?-

-e-exacto!-

-entonces... que es lo que haremos en nuestra luna de miel?-

-q-que... QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?! YA PARA CON TUS ESTUPIDECES!- grito misaki golpeando a usui en la cabeza.

-dijiste que ibas a ser una buena novia...- usui penso unos segundos. -ahora que lo pienso todavia no te castigo por lo que hiciste el otro dia...-

-d-de que estas hablando?-

-por usar un vestido muy corto y mostrarselo a Maki.- dijo usui tirandola a la cama.

Misaki se sonrojo al extremo cuando usui se subio encima de ella y le agarro las manos. -q-que vas a hacer?-

-solo hago mi trabajo...- dijo usui lamiendo el cuello de misaki.

-...n-no estoy preparada t-todavia u-usui...-

-sobre que?- dijo usui mirandola a los ojos.

-e-eh... q-que estas haciendo?-

-el comienzo de tu castigo, despues de esto me tienes que hacer un masaje en los hombros y en la espalda, y no se vale que sea rapido-

-...tengo un mejor trato, yo te hago un masaje en los hombros y tu me haces un masaje en la espalda, ok?-

-nop, ya te habia dicho que es un masaje con besos extras por tres horas o ser mi maid personal por dos dias.- dijo Usui sonriendo con cara chibi.

-...aceptas abrazos?-

-no, y si quieres...- usui se acerco al oido de misaki. -podemos ir a mi departamento, y luego podemos hacer algunas cosas pervertidas en la cama...-

-c-callate! i-idiota!-

-entonces, te di varias opciones, hacerme dos masajes aqui y darme muchos besos o ser mi maid personal- dijo usui sonriendo divertidamente.

-n-no lo digas de esa manera!-

-elije rapido, antes de que ataque...- dijo usui tocando suavemente el muslo de misaki.

Misaki grito suavemente cuando sintio la mano de usui en su pierna. -n-no hagas eso! i-idiota saca tu mano!-

Usui sonrio malvadamente. -descubri uno de los puntos debiles de misa-chan...-

-c-callate! n-no es mi punto debil!-

-ah si?- dijo Usui haciendole cosquillas a misaki en la pierna.

Misaki rio un minuto y luego tomo la mano de usui para que no siguiera. -he-hey! ya para!- dijo misaki entre risas.

Usui rio y beso suavemente a Misaki. -eres muy linda... te quiero mucho.-

-eres un pervertido- dijo misaki. -y-yo tambien t-te quiero...-

Misaki y Usui se sorprendieron cuando alguien toco la puerta de la habitacion. -chicos, la amiga de misaki esta esperandoles en la puerta, dijo que necesitaba verlos ahora- dijo Sakuya sonriendo.

-q-quien?!- dijo misaki alejandose unos metros de usui.

-suzuna-chan, si no me equivoco-

* * *

**jejeje... estoy mas que segura que nadie se imagino que Suzuna fuera la que descubrio a los chicos y que fuera la jefa de Sakuya, ahora este sera su ejercicio para desarrollar la imaginacion XD, ¿como es que Suzuna estara viva? no que Minako se murio antes de que todo esto pasara? jeje, los dejare pensar hasta que tenga tiempo para escribir (soy muy malaaa!)**

**Sora XD**


End file.
